Homecoming of a Devil
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: (SIDE STORY TO MAIN PROJECT) After losing to Fairy Tail, Neptu makes his way back home to right his past wrongs. But upon arriving, it might take them a while to settle in.
1. Homecoming

**Why hello there!**

 **Welcome to 2nd Generation's first side story! If you're coming from the other story, welcome! If you're not, please go and read that first. Or don't, it is pretty long.**

 **Enjoy!**

"...This is it." Neptu said, coming to a stop.

"This...Is it?" Elizabeth asked. Neptu nodded.

The group stood in front of abandoned ruins. Buildings were destroyed and still falling apart, but nature seemed to have taken most of it back. Moss and plants grew through the concrete ground, and vines were snaking around what remained of buildings still standing.

"Yep, I'm home." Neptu replied, staring out at the empty ruins.

"About god damn time…." grumbled Tristan behind him. "At least we...Wait, why's it all destroyed?"

"Yeah," Abigail agreed. "I'd have figured they'd have rebuilt, but it seems not." Neptu agreed, but he had no answer. He'd assumed they would as well, but what he saw didn't strike him as rebuilt.

That being said, the group proceeded. Silence was their only greeting at the gate, and this made Neptu's chest hurt.

"It's so quiet," Gin said. "It must be completely abandoned by now."

"Looks to be," Quinn replied. "I don't hear anything, nor is there anything going on." Neptu sighed and looked back at his weary comrades.

"Let's check it out," he said. "...For old times sake."

* * *

"Well well well… look whose back…" The man with spiky white hair and light blue eyes said. He was staked out in the forest near Avalon, watching. He was dressed in a white and gold tunic with white trousers and brown combat boots. His eyes shone gold and he smirked.

"The boy is back. I think you should welcome him." he said to his companion who was dressed in a green tunic which had leaves around its neck side. He had green finger less gloves on too match, and black combat boots.

"I'll be sure to…" He replied lowly, slinking away.

* * *

"This used to be the village center. Traders would set up all around the fountain, which used to sit right around there. I loved to come here on free days when my dad didn't train me into the ground." Neptu said as they wandered around the village center. They couldn't find anything that should've stated that anyone lived in the village anymore.

"Well it's not very lively now that's for sure." Quinn said as he scanned one of the buildings. Elizabeth looked over at Neptu, worry seeping into her. She was worried he'd refuse to let go of his birthplace. He had a bad track record of forgive and forget until recently. Even then, she had hoped this journey would've been more productive.

It had been a couple weeks since they had departed from Magnolia, and left the Hunters behind. Elizabeth had hoped more would be here to greet them. But as with most things, that didn't seem to be the case. As they walked through the village a raven flew by and landed ahead of them, staring at them.

"At least the birds still come around," Gin said from Elizabeth's right. "Not everyone's abandoned this place."

"Do birds usually have bright green eyes?" Tristan asked, sounding alarmed. As soon as Tristan said that, the birds eyes glowed, and a magic circle appeared around it.

"Do birds know magic?" Quinn asked, everyone tensing.

"If they do they're way smarter than I thought," Abigail replied. Elizabeth agreed with this, but Neptu seemed a bit irritated.

"Stand down, I know what it is." He said, approaching the glow. When he reached it the bird had disappeared, and a man in a green tunic had replaced it.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here…." The man growled at them. After this, he reared back and punched Neptu in the face, sending him skidding backwards into a destroyed wall.

Elizabeth rushed the man with the others, but he dodged all of them with little issue. Turning to prepare an attack, Elizabeth found she had trouble moving. Making a face, she looked down at her feet. They had become entangled with roots, just like the others. The strange man snapped his fingers, and before Elizabeth knew what was happening she's been flung into a wall and held their by the plant roots.

"Don't try to move kids," the man said. "This is between him and me. Those roots will drain your magic the more you move, so be nice and stay put." With that he clapped his hands. His nails grew, his canines grew and his face grew feral. Growling, he rushed Neptu as he stood up.

Neptu saw the incoming mage and dodged his punch, countering with his own flaming fist to the mage's chest. A little explosion occurred when he punched him so the mage flew back then rolled around to snuff out the flames. He clapped his hands again, his nails shrunk, but his feral state stayed. Elizabeth could only watch as he rushed Neptu again head on. The Devil Slayer tried to slow him down with several little fireballs, but the incoming mage just brushed them off and punched him in the chest. It looked like a train hit him. Elizabeth winced as the powerful blow sent Neptu flying backwards and through a wall. Probably two.

"Damn that still hurts like fuck," she heard him groan as he struggled to his feet.

"Watch out!" Elizabeth shouted as their attacker came back for another rush at Neptu. Neptu watched him with a steely expression, before inhaling.

"Fire Devil's Rage!" He shouted, a torrent of purple flames erupting from his mouth and engulfing the man. Elizabeth heard an angry roar from this before the man slid out of the flames and rolled backwards, coming to a stop. He stood slowly and sent an orb of lightning flying towards Neptu, who countered with a fireball. The two attacks exploded together and created a smokescreen, which blinded Elizabeth.

"Anyone know what the hell is happening?" Quinn demanded.

"Not a clue," Gin replied. As the smoke cleared, Elizabeth could see both of them men still standing, but now the enemy had reverted to a more human looking state. Despite this he still had canine like teeth shining as he grinned at Neptu.

"It's been a long time little brother." The man said. Neptu sighed.

"Yes it has been, Dharen." Neptu replied, approaching the man. After staring at each other for a second or two, the man laughed and snapped his fingers. This made the roots holding Elizabeth and the others up disappear, dropping them to the ground.

"Can someone tell us what the hell is happening?" Elizabeth asked, fairly annoyed and confused by the attack.

"Of course blondie." The man replied, his tone not cheering her up any. "We've been watching you since you entered the village. Nobody comes here without a reason. This place's been dead for twelve years now and people avoid it as much as possible since they believe it to be cursed." Neptu seemed to perk up a bit at this.

"Watching?" he asked. So he's here too?"

"Yeah. Who else would've spotted you than a clairvoyance mage from that distance? Hyperion was thrilled." Elizabeth's question had only given her more questions, but now it seemed they were getting ignored as the two chatted.

"Neptu, man, can you clear this up? This is confusing." Tristan asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry." Neptu said, gesturing to the man next to him. "This is Dharen. He's a Druid. And a...old friend of mine."

"Hey," Dharen greeted. Elizabeth observed him quietly. A Druid, was he? Elizabeth head heard of those kinds of mages. Wizards who used nature as their magic.

"Dharen, these are my friends." Neptu said, now introducing them. "The black haired guy is Tristan, the blonde guy is Quinn, the brunette is Abigail and the blonde girl is Elizabeth, they are The Cross. The kid with white hair is Gin." Dharen nodded, then sniffed the air. He turned to Neptu with a serious expression.

"Gin huh?" He asked. "Is he a demon or something? he reeks." Gin laughed weakly at this.

"That may or may not be accurate," he said. Dharen turned and watched Gin quietly, and Elizabeth tensed. Over the past week or so she'd learned that Gin was quite a nice kid, and if Dharen decided to attack she'd have to defend him. Not something she had ever pictured herself doing but hey, times were changing.

She felt rather confused when Dharen burst out laughing.

"Oh the irony!" He shouted. "The fearless Devil Slayer who said that he'd hunt down every demon who walked the earth is now accompanied by one?! This is too good!" Elizabeth didn't know how to react to this man. Most people would attack or run after hearing that, yet he just laughed?

"Uh, are you okay?" Gin asked. Dharen stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not going to rip you a new one." He said. This barely reassured Elizabeth. "We told Neptu over here before he left that not everything is black and white. I can tell that you are not a bad person from first glace. Yeah you may reek like evil, but not everything is as it seems."

"Yeah, yeah..." Neptu muttered. Dharen laughed.

"By the looks of it that view got beaten into your thick skull!" He roared, laughing again. "Glad it happened." Neptu made a face at this, but at this Elizabeth sensed a presence behind them. Turning, she spotted a white robed man with white hair and blue eyes approaching them.

"Good to see you little brother," The man said. "Your company seems a little tense, though."

"Wonder why..." Tristan muttered.

"It's been a while, Hyperion." Neptu greeted. Hyperion just stared at Neptu at this, but Neptu just looked confused. After a few more seconds, Neptu seemed to get the point of the stare,

"Guys this is Hyperion." He said, looking towards Elizabeth and the others. "When we were kids we called each other brothers but we are not blood related. Hyperion this is Tristan, Gin, Quinn, Abigail, Elizabeth." Neptu pointed to each of them in turn, and Hyperion nodded at them.

"Good too meet you all," he said.

"You too," Quinn said, arms crossed.

"I'm impressed you all can stand Neptu!" Dharen shouted with a laugh. "He must be such a pain in the ass."

"Actually that's usually Quinn," Abigail said in a deadpan, making Quinn choke.

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly. Elizabeth smiled as Dharen laughed again and Hyperion smiled. They seemed they were okay guys, even if they didn't know how to introduce themselves like normal people.

"Hey, Dharen. Hyperion." Neptu speaking up made everyone look towards him. "What the hell is going on here? Where are the townsfolk? Where are they living? Where's...Where's my sister?" Dharen and Hyperion looked at each other and nodded.

"The townsfolk didn't want to live here after the attack," Hyperion said. "They were scared he'd come back, so we went to the other side of the Forest of Trickery. We built a new home there. We called it New Avalon."

"Why take all the time to rebuilt elsewhere?" Tristan asked. "Doesn't make much sense to me."

"I just said, people were scared." Hyperion said to him. He then looked over at Neptu. "And sometimes it's better to leave the past in the past. Although judging by the company you keep I doubt you believe that." Neptu narrowed his eyes at Hyperion.

"I came here to settle the past," he said. "I'm done holding on to our disagreements, the anger, the hate. Now, where is my sister? Do you know?" Hyperion just watched Neptu for a moment before he nodded.

"Zynna's at the mansion." Neptu's eyes widened at this.

"You guys rebuilt the mansion?" He asked weakly. Despite the look on his face, Elizabeth saw hope in his eyes. Dharen nodded.

"Zynna wanted too." He explained. "Said it meant a lot to her." So the people had moved to another location, and Neptu's sister was also nearby. That made Elizabeth smile a little. At least they were still around. Their journey had not been for nothing.

"Wait, did you say mansion?" Gin asked. Neptu turned to him.

"I suppose I haven't told you," he said. "I used to be, well, rich." Gin seemed a little stunned at this, but didn't say anything. "We used to live on a mansion not far from here, in the Forest of Trickery. My Great-Grandfather planted wards and spells all over the forest to protect the wildlife, and us." At this, He reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace. Elizabeth had seen it before. He kept it with him at all times. The small object resembled a fox head, and it glowed as Neptu played around with it.

"Is that a family heirloom or something?" Quinn asked. Neptu nodded, smiling weakly as he played with it.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a fox head, as there's a ton of them in the forest." He explained. "So it's a symbol of my bloodline, and of the Forest. My father gave it too me years ago." Elizabeth smiled a little bit. Neptu very rarely talked about his past like this, so it was nice to see him opening up a little bit.

"Speaking of your father, we made a tomb for them as well." Dharen said. "Well, Zynna did." Neptu looked up at this.

"What about the family mausoleum?" He asked.

"Destroyed with the original mansion." Hyperion said. "You left in such a haste perhaps you didn't notice." Neptu flinched at this, and looked down at the ground.

"Right..." He mumbled. Elizabeth frowned.

"How about we actually go to New Avalon?" She asked. "I'd rather not hang around in this creepy place." Dharen nodded at this.

"Yeah, perhaps we should go now." With this, he turned towards the forest. "Come, brother. It's time for you to come home." Neptu nodded in his direction.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

 **Better keep going, chapter two awaits you!**


	2. Zynna Skylancer

**Onto chapter two! Enjoy!**

"I feel like we are being watched." Quinn said as they walked through a beaten path in the forest. Elizabeth had to agree. She felt very uncomfortable, like eyes were glued to her at all times.

"That's because you are." Hyperion replied calmly as he walked at the front of the group. Neptu walked beside him the others behind him, Dharen bringing up the rear.

"What do you mean by that?" Tristan asked, checking over his shoulder. Dharen met his gaze at this.

"The foxes, you are intruders to them. This is their as home as much as ours." He grumbled. "They're just keeping an eye on you, making sure you won't cause trouble. Probably don't like Gin much either, no offence."

"None taken." Gin replied, looking a little uncomfortable as well. Looking forward towards Neptu, Elizabeth found that he looked a little apprehensive. Rightfully so, the last time he and Zynna had seen each other had ended poorly.

"How much longer?" Abigail asked, sounding tired.

"Not much longer," Hyperion replied. "We're close."

"Great," Neptu muttered under his breath.

* * *

The study was quiet, which was good for her concentration. Quietly flipping through the books, the woman with black and blue streaked hair felt very content.

"M'lady, your tea is here." She looked up and noted that her studies door had opened, revealing a smiling girl with brown hair.

"Thank you Lucille," she said with a smile. "But I told you a thousand times, we are friends and guildmates, this place is your home too. You can call me by my name, not that idiotic formality." Lucille smiled weakly at this.

"Alright, Lady Zynna." She said, grin growing bigger. Zynna sighed at this. She didn't know why Lucille insisted on being so formal, but she supposed it wasn't so bad.

"Why don't you sit down?" She asked, gesturing towards the empty seat across from her desk. "I'll pour you a cup." Lucille nodded and moved towards the empty set as Zynna poured another cup of tea. "How are you, Lucille?"

"I'm good," she replied, taking the cup. "And how are you, Lady Zynna?" Zynna ignored this and shrugged.

"Good, good." She said. "Just been reading up on some old history. It's fun to read about sometimes." Zynna looked back at Lucille, who was making a weird face. "What's the matter?"

"Lady Zynna, your necklace," Lucille said. Zynna's eyes widened and looked down. The necklace handed down through her family, the foxhead, had it's eyes glowing brightly.

She didn't know how to react. The first thing that came to her mind was confusion, followed up by anger. A lot of it.

"Lady Zynna?" Lucille asked, sounding confused. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"It seems we're going to have a visitor," she said slowly. "Tell our master that the little black fox is coming home." Lucille nodded and ran quickly from the room, leaving Zynna by herself. She glared down at the pendant as it glowed.

 _After all this time, you have the guts to show up here, brother?_

* * *

"I'll be damned," Quinn whistled as they stared up at the mansion from beyond the gates. "You guys weren't kidding! This place is massive!" Elizabeth agreed, the mansion from beyond the gates was beyond anything she'd expected. She could tell from her pathetic viewpoint that the mansion was massive and expanded far backwards into the woods. She could see a garden and courtyard behind it, and people walking all over.

"I told you guys, my family used to be rich." Neptu said as he approached the gates. Hyperion and Dharen watched him curiously as he raised his hand towards the gate to open it. The gate, however, swung open before he touched it. He chuckled weakly. "So they're expecting me, huh? I guess I won't make them wait." Neptu walked through the gate, and Elizabeth moved to follow him with the others. They were stopped, however, when Dharen stepped in front of them.

"Before you five go in there, I need to tell you something," Dharen said, stepping between them and the gates. "Whatever happens between Neptu and Zynna it solely between them. Don't step in."

"Shove off, wolf head." Tristan grumbled. "We'll be there if he needs us." This got him an elbow in the gut from Abigail. Dharen didn't look impressed.

"I understand that you all care from him, but this is a family matter. Let them settle it." He replied, arms crossed. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, we understand." Elizabeth said, making a face. She knew that the bad blood between Zynna and Neptu ran deep, but just how deep? How much of it had she been unaware of?

"What're you guys waiting for?" Neptu called from up ahead. "Let's go!"

As they approached the the mansion, they got a full view of a beautiful garden that sparkled in the sunlight.

"This place is gorgeous," Abigail said. "Whoever takes care of it must be a god."

"Well, thank you." grinned Dharen behind her. "See Hyperion? Someone finally recognises me as a god."

"Until they see you naked after a failed transformation..." The Clairvoyant muttered beside him, which earned him a punch to the face.

"That happened only one time you shithead..." Dharen muttered, sounding pissed. Once they reached the front doors, Elizabeth noted that the doors were flanked by two girls, one with black hair and the other with brown.

"Welcome to the Skylancer Mansion." said the brown haired girl.

"My name is Ava and she is Lucille," the black haired girl, Ava, said. "Our guildmaster and lady awaits you inside. Please follow." They turned at this and opened the doors, allowing them entry. Elizabeth was confused that these two were greeting them, and not Zynna. Although from what she remembered, maybe she shouldn't have been. As they walked throughout the mansion there were several pictures. Most of them looked singed, but slightly intact. Elizabeth smiled when she spotted a young Neptu with a man similar to him only older, a gorgeous woman, and a younger Zynna standing next to her brother.

"This is a nice family picture, Neptu." She said. Neptu stopped and walked beside her, looking at the photo.

"Yeah, it was taken when I was fourteen I think," he replied. Looking over, Elizabeth noted he looked a little sad. "That's my father Gabros Skylancer, my mother Juliet, and Zynna." he said, and his face hardened a bit. Rightfully so. She knew this wasn't easy for him.

Once they moved on, Elizabeth noted that the mansion had to have been way bigger than she'd originally thought. They passed more people than she'd expected to see in the mansion, all of them watching with curious looks. She saw more than her fair share of people giving Neptu a surprised look. They probably recognized him from the pictures around the house.

"Yo, Lizzie." Elizabeth looked beside her as Quinn called her name.

"Yeah?" She asked, watching him. Quinn looked over at her, a serious look on his face.

"You know what that family matter bull is about?" He asked. His question caught the attention of Tristan Abigail and Gin, who leaned back a bit to hear. "I knew Neptu had a sister, but not that they were estranged or something." Elizabeth made a face and looked forward, watching the back of Neptu's head. She knew what they meant, she'd witnessed the fallout that lead to where they were.

"Neptu...Was in a bad place for a few years," she replied. "Zynna used to be a hunter, but after what happened...I'm surprised she even let us in."

"What happened?" Gin asked. Elizabeth looked at her feet.

"Not for me to say," she said. "We'll see soon enough. Nobody questioned her, which she appreciated. What happened between Neptu and Zynna was, as she recalled, bad blood at the highest extent. She felt so sad thinking back to the day it happened, but she hoped Zynna would forgive her brother.

Hope was all she had.

After a few more minutes of walking, The girls led them through a huge pair of double doors. On the inside their was a big round table with seats around it.

And standing on the opposite end of the room was a man and younger woman. Elizabeth did not recognise the older man, but she knew the girl all too well. The man smiled and raised his arms up.

"Welcome, friends." He said. "I am Xeros, The Master of The Hollows." Elizabeth made a face. Master? The Hollows? Before she could voice her concerns, the man turned to the woman. "And this is Zynna, my second in command. Although from what I've been told a few of you already knew that." Elizabeth was confused. Was this a guild of some kind? That's what she guessed judging from the marks on the bodies of those around the mansion.

"Good," Neptu said. "Then maybe you can answers some questions. What the fuck is going on around here? Why're their so many people? What's going on?"

"Watch your tongue, _brother."_ Zynna said, spitting out the familial term as if it disgusted her. She and Neptu made eye contact, casting silence across the room. Elizabeth was holding her breath as the two exchanged glares. Xeros, however, seemed much more calm.

"Lucille, Ava, could you be dears and bring us some food for ours guests?" He asked. "I'm sure their journey was long."

"Yes sir," Ava said, turning with Lucille to exit the room. Xeros looked back to them.

"Everyone, please, sit. We will be served shortly." The awkward shuffling to seats amidst the silence was making Elizabeth extremely uneasy. She just wanted someone to talk to break the silence.

"So," Neptu started. "Can I get that explanation now?"

"I think you owe us one, actually," Zynna said, arms crossed. "Care to explain why the hell you decided to come home? After everything that's happened? You just figured you'd walk up and return?" Neptu made a face at this.

"Zynna..." He started.

"Don't try to waver my resolve brother." She said. "Explain, now. What do you want? Money? Help with your murderous rampage?" Neptu didn't reply at first, and then he sighed.

"Good to see you too..." He muttered. Zynna scoffed.

"What did you expect? That I'd jump into your arms? Cry happy tears? Please. After everything you did and everything you said, you can not just walk in here casually and expect kindness. Now, explain to me why the hell you and your zealots are here."

"Zealots?" Quinn asked. Zynna's gaze barely moved. Neptu frowned.

"I came to resolve the past," he said. "I'm not here for money, or help. I'm here for forgiveness." Zynna's frown deepened.

"You're looking in the wrong place," she hissed. Xeros raised a hand up as their food arrived. Elizabeth had to admit, she was pretty hungry.

"You two may continue this spat after dinner, if you wish." He said. "The table is no place for a shouting match." Zynna made a face.

"Or we'll continue it all right," she muttered under her breath. "We'll settle it."

* * *

Dinner had been eaten in awkward silence, and afterwards Xeros had led them out into the courtyard. Neptu wasn't familiar with the new layout of the mansion, but he was pretty sure he knew where they were being taken.

Exiting the main building the into the courtyard, Neptu watched as they were led towards a wide open field.

"What exactly are we doing out here?" Tristan asked, looking around.

"Settling it," Zynna responded, moving up ahead. She moved across the field before turning and glaring right at Neptu. "Come on, brother. Surely you remember what he did out here."

"Of course I do," Neptu replied, slowly taking off his jacket.

"Neptu, what're you doing?" Quinn asked. Neptu turned to him and the others.

"She's wants to settle it." He replied bluntly. "Looks like she's more like me than she wants to be. It's about to get violent." Elizabeth made a face.

"We didn't come looking for a fight, Neptu!" she said. Neptu nodded.

"I know," he replied, looking towards his sister again. "But she did." tossing his jacket to the side, Neptu stepped forward and raised his hands, preparing to fight. As soon as he did, a wall raised between him and the others. He knew what it was, it was a rune their parents taught them for training.

"You remember what Dad taught us, don't you?" She demanded, raising her own fists. "I'm sure you do, if I recall your methods correctly." Neptu grimaced at this.

"If you can't settle it with words," he said, reciting his fathers saying. "Settle it with your fists." Zynna nodded.

"Dad was a great teacher, wasn't he?" She demanded. Before Neptu could respond Zynna attacked. She glowed silver and launched herself at Neptu, glaring at him like a wild animal. Neptu did his best to parry her blows but she hit a lot harder than he recalled. He slid back from the force she exuded, and groaned.

"Fuck this..." He hissed, raising his free hand and coating it in flames. He threw a single punch, but Zynna just took it and snarled.

"You call that a flame?" She demanded. "Fucking pathetic."

"I don't want to fight you," Neptu hissed. "I won't hit you at my full strength." Zynna's anger only seemed to intensify because of this.

"Than you're a bigger idiot than I could have ever imagined!" She screamed, light blasting Neptu away. He stood just in time to see Zynna attacking him again, but he barely moved. He felt her fists connect all over his body, but he wasn't intending on fighting her. If this would make her feel better, then that was fine. He was done looking for fights. The more hits he took, the louder Zynna was yelling.

"Fight me!" She shouted angrily, throwing him backwards. Neptu got to his feet and watched her.

"No," he replied. "I won't hit you, Zynna." Zynna grit her teeth at this.

"When did you become such a fucking pansy?!" She demanded, punching him again and again. The pain was more than Neptu had prepared for, but he had to endure. It was what he had to do.

Zynna kicked him in the midsection, and he landed hard on his back. Zynna straddled him and started punching him in the face as hard as she could, and Neptu started to see black spots swirling in his vision.

"Fight me!" She screamed. "Fight me! FIGHT ME!" She delivered the strongest punch yet, and Neptu felt something in his face break. The punching had stopped, so Neptu looked up weakly to see Zynna using her hands to keep herself upright.

Tears trailed down her face.

"Zynna..." He started.

"You're a piece of shit!" She screamed angrily, tears still falling, only quicker. "Why?! Why can't I hate you?! You left your home, and everyone here... AND I FOLLOWED YOU! You know why, Neptu?! You were all I had! We lost our everything! And you got so self absorbed in revenge it was sickening! But I followed you, because I still loved you! You're my brother! And still, after all of that, you said those things to me...You're fucking scum!" Neptu felt his lower lip quivering, though he wasn't sure if that was from the pain or his emotions leaking out.

"Zynna..." He croaked, but she didn't appear to be done with him.

"I followed you," she said, voice cracking. "I watched as you amassed a bunch of followers. They worshiped you like a savior. They all did! And you changed. The Hunt was all you cared about. I tried! I tried to help you, Neptu! But it consumed you. And you...You..."

"I'm sorry..." Neptu tried.

"Sorry?!" Zynna shouted. "You're sorry you said I was a disgrace to our parents legacy?! You're sorry that you said you were disgusted by my actions?! You're sorry that you said I wasn't even your sister?! You're SORRY?! So am I! That I tried for so long to see the good that faded years ago!" Neptu felt tears leaking from his own eyes at this.

"I never meant those things..." He whispered. "I was so caught up in what I had become that you - My own flesh and blood - tried to stop me. And I lashed out as I lost control of the situation..." Zynna remained quiet at this, "Zynna, I love you. You're my sister, you're all I had. Why do you think I became so bent on the hunt? I was trying to...To protect you! I only ever wanted the best for you!"

"I..." Zynna started. "I want to hate you. I want to hate you like you hated Drakhosz. But even still..." Zynna wiped at her face with her arm. "I prayed. I prayed everyday you'd come home. That you'd stay safe. That I wouldn't have to bury you too!"

"You won't," he replied weakly. "I'm back. I...I left it all behind Zynna. The Hunters, my mission, all of it. It's done, I don't care anymore. I came to fix the things I did and I intend to. I promise." Zynna made a face.

"How the hell can I believe you after all of this?" She asked weakly. "After all that's happened?"

"Believe me or don't, it makes no difference." Neptu replied. He raised his arm up and slowly took his sisters hand. "But hear me now. I'm not going back to that life. And I'll spend the rest of this one making it all up to you if I have too. Do you hear me?" Despite the tears still streaming down her face, Zynna smiled.

"Yeah," she replied. "I hear you." Zynna rolled of of him, and Neptu felt her prop his head up in her lap. "Are you okay?" She asked weakly.

"Uh, yeah." He replied, ignoring the broken bones in his face. "You needed that, I get it." Zynna made a face.

"You look pretty fucked up," she said, looking guilt ridden. "I should have calmed down, I'm a grown woman for God sake."

"It's fine," he reassured, even though it wasn't. He knew his face must have looked pretty bad.

"Does it feel fine?" He heard Dharen's voice from behind him. "Cause you look bad."

"Just heal him, Dharen." Zynna said. Dharen didn't reply as he knelt down, hands glowing. Neptu started to feel a little better, he just hoped his bones reforming wouldn't hurt too much.

* * *

Elizabeth followed Lucille through the mansion quietly. She'd been with the others talking with Neptu before Lucille came and said that Zynna wished to talk to her. She didn't know what for, but after the display out on the training field she really had no clue what to expect.

"We're here," Lucille said, stopping next to a door. "Her study is in here."

"Thanks," Elizabeth replied. Lucille nodded, and left Elizabeth to herself. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth knocked on the door, but got no response. "Zynna?" She asked, creaking the door open slightly to peer in.

Zynna was staring out the window at the other end of her study. Elizabeth entered and slowly shut the door, waiting quietly. After observing Zynna for a moment, she noted that her hands were wrapped up in bandages. The brutal attack on Neptu must have hurt her too.

"Is he okay?" Zynna asked, breaking the silence. Elizabeth hummed.

"Yeah, Dharen said his face'll heal fine." she said. "Although it is gonna be sore for a while." Zynna didn't reply to her, so silence fell over them again.

"I'm glad you didn't give up on him," Elizabeth stopped looking over the mountains of books to find Zynna smiling at her weakly. "You were always so level headed, even if you followed him like the others." Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"Thank you," she said. "I've tried." Zynna motioned towards the empty seat near her desk, and Elizabeth took it. Zynna sat across from her and smiled again.

"Is... Is what my brother said true?" Zynna asked, face growing serious. "Are the Hunters really disbanded?" Elizabeth nodded.

"They are," she replied. "Any of the hunters still operating are doing so on their own. I'd tell you the full story, but I feel it'd mean more coming from Neptu." Zynna nodded, appearing to be deep in thought. "Anyway, what's been going on with you?"

"We formed a guild, as you could tell," Zynna said, flexing her hands and grimacing. "One for souls who've suffered through the darkness and came out on the other side. Everyone here has experienced the darkness humanity is capable of." Elizabeth frowned.

"It's sad that we'll fit right in," she muttered. Zynna nodded.

"Can I ask you something, Lizzie?" Zynna asked. Elizabeth nodded. She could probably answer it. "What's up with that white haired kid you're travelling him? He rubs me the wrong way. He makes me uncomfortable."

Oh.

"It...It really isn't my place to say," she said. "You'd be better off asking Neptu." This only seemed to intrigue Zynna, but she nodded slowly.

"Alright..." She said. Due to all the drama Elizabeth had forgotten about Gin being, you know, a Demon Lord. That seemed like something Neptu should talk about.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said. "It's a long story."

"It's fine," Zynna said, leaning back in her seat. "I'm just...relieved that you're here. That you're okay. Neptu was so hellbent on stopping Drakhosz when I left, I thought he'd...that he'd fall like my father did." Elizabeth felt tone in Zynna's voice become much more somber at this. "And even then, my father only managed to stall the destruction. And Neptu is nowhere close to comparing."

"It was a long road," Elizabeth said, thinking back to the utter hell of a war zone outside Magnolia's gates. "But we're here now, and that's what matters." Zynna nodded, and silence came over the pair.

"Well, uh, you're welcome to stay here." Zynna said, smiling weakly. "Even join the guild, if you want." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'd like that," she said. "We'll see what Neptu thinks. You did kind of beat his face in, maybe he's having second thoughts about coming here." This got a chuckle out of Zynna, which was what Elizabeth was aiming for.

"I'll have Ava point you all to usable rooms," Zynna said. "I'm sure you'll like it here."

"So am I," Elizabeth said, getting up to leave. She made it to the door and was about to turn the handle when Zynna spoke up.

"Tell Neptu..." She said, making Elizabeth turn around. "...Tell him his rooms in the same place as before. I'm sure he remembers how to get there." Elizabeth nodded.

"I will," she said. With this, she opened the door and left Zynna's study, walking back the way she'd come.

Despite all that had transpired, She felt much more hopeful. It was a new day, for all of them.


	3. A Problem

**Sorry for the wait! A lot's been going on in my personal life, so I've got things to do. Nevertheless, here we are!**

 **Enjoy!**

Neptu shot up like a rocket out of bed, gasping for air as he did so. He quickly looked around in the darkness, only to discover he was indeed still in his rebuilt childhood bedroom.

He'd had a nightmare.

He could feel sweat dripping down his forehead, and it had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. Neptu had, for the past few days, been experiencing vicious nightmares. What he saw varied, but it almost always ended the same way, with his death. He didn't have a clue why he was seeing these visions, but it bothered him greatly.

Silently stepping out of bed, Neptu moved towards his coat in the corner and reached into the pocket. He frowned as he took out the pack of cigarettes. He wasn't an avid smoker, but when he got particularly stressed out he found that it often calmed him down. A habit everyone he knew would chastise him for, so he kept quiet about it. Stepping out onto the balcony, Neptu used his magic to lit the cigarette and puffed on it, trying to calm his nerves so he could return to bed.

He'd only been home for a short time, but he was glad that he'd decided to come here after his defeat at Magnolia. As much as he hated Drakhosz for what he did and what it caused, he too was causing pain by continuing his quest. Despite what Gin had said to him, Neptu still found himself rocked by how many innocents, his own men and unlucky souls alike, he'd ordered to die. Perhaps that was what was keeping him up at night.

And yet, he knew that it wasn't. Every dream was different, but it always ended the same. He died. Defeated at Drakhosz's hands and left to die, Zynna murdering him in a blind rage, The Cross and Gin leaving him to die, the list went on and on. They all shared the same message with him as well.

 _"You're a disgrace to your families legacy. You're a Devil Slayer, and yet you have slayed no demons."_

Neptu's grip on his balcony tightened as he recalled these dreams. They must have had some deeper meaning behind them, but as far as he could tell there wasn't much. Then again, he was pretty blind to a lot of things.

And then, he got an idea.

Swiftly putting his cigarette out and stepping back inside, Neptu threw on his clothes lazily and left his room. He walked as quietly as possible, but he didn't worry to much about waking others. From the sounds of things, many guild members were asleep. A few wandered the halls around him, but they only offered curious glances and small waves, gestures Neptu returned as kindly as possible.

Exiting the mansion, Neptu looked around to get his bearings.

 _Father always said my instincts would lead me too it..._

Neptu looked around the grounds quietly, before his spine tingled as he watched a certain patch of the forest. Determined to find his destination, Neptu set out in that direction, leaving through the front gate. As soon as he did so, however, an owl landed on a tree stump ahead of him. The owl and Neptu stared at each other for a moment, before Neptu sighed.

"What do you want, Dharen?" He asked, stepping past the owl into the woods.

"Where do you think you're going?" His old friend asked, resuming his human form and walking after Neptu.

"I'm looking for something," Neptu replied, looking around the forest.

"What?" Dharen asked. "I know these woods, there's not much out here."

"It's nothing you'd know how to find." Dharen didn't say anything in response to this, but still trotted after Neptu. He was probably curious, which was understandable. No one outside Neptu's family would know what it was he was looking for.

Coming to a stop in a small clearing, Neptu looked down at the ground and smiled.

"We're here," he said. Dharen made a face.

"We are where?" He asked. Neptu gestured down to the earth beneath them. He kicked some moss out of the way, which revealed bright white stone beneath their feet. "What the hell? Stone?"

"Found it," Neptu said, undoing his necklace from around his neck. "My ancestral vault." Before Dharen could ask, Neptu bent down and swiped away more moss, revealing a indent in the stone. It was shaped like a fox head, the shape Neptu's necklace was. Neptu placed the necklace into the stone, and set it alight with magic.

The ground beneath both men began to tremble violently. Neptu regained his footing just in time to watch the ground shift from a flat surface into a cellar door, which clicked open from Neptu's necklace being in the indent. Picking up his family heirloom, Neptu turned to find Dharen awestruck.

"Surprised?" He asked. Dharen nodded weakly.

"You could say that," he said. "I've been mapping these woods for years, how the hell have I never seen this place?"

"It's not meant for someone outside my family to find it," Neptu replied. "So that isn't surprising to me." Together the two entered the open door and descended down the stairs. Neptu reached up and lit up braziers as they went so that they could see where they were going, and soon they found.

"Holy shit," Dharen breathed. Neptu smirked as he looked out over the bookshelves littered around the cave. Scrolls and assortments of ancient items were sprawled around the room.

"My ancestral vault," Neptu said, happy to see it was all still in one piece. "The amount of history in this room would make most researchers shit themselves."

"I can see why," Dharen replied. "There's so much down here." The two walked over to a table near the center of the cave, where a single scroll was stretched out across it. Neptu immediately recognised it as his family tree.

"I haven't seen this in years," he whispered, tracing his fingers over the paper. Generations upon generations of his family were displayed on this paper, some of which he'd never even heard of. His family was old, he knew that. But this old? He'd never even guessed.

"This thing goes back nearly five hundred years..." Dharen said, up near the top of it. "Your family sure is old."

"I know," Neptu said. "And one thing was always a constant. Something that all male members of my family had." Neptu raised his hand and lit it up with purple flames. "Devil Slaying magic. Course back then the title wasn't as fancy."

"What're we looking for, exactly?" Dharen asked. "There's who knows how much stuff here." Neptu frowned at this and turned to the bookshelves. He himself didn't know, but that's because he had no idea what was even wrong with him.

"I'm in need of guidance," he replied. "I was hoping someone in my family had some for me."

"Of what sort?" Neptu shrugged at this. He didn't have a clue what he was looking for.

He glanced back at the family tree, and he saw two faces that made him sad.

 _Gabros Skylancer_

 _Juliet Skylancer_

 _"You're a disgrace to your families legacy."_

"I don't know," he replied. "All I know is that there'd better be something here."

* * *

Elizabeth yawned as she woke up, the sun shining in her face. This barely bothered her, she'd always been a morning person. Standing and stretching, she looked around the room that Zynna had given her. She smiled as she recalled yesterday's events, and that they had been asked if they wanted to stay. She hoped that Neptu and the others wanted too, because it seemed like a nice place to stay.

After getting dressed into the clothes she'd been left by someone, which consisted on jeans and a black t-shirt, Elizabeth stepped out of her room and walked down the halls, looking for the kitchen so she could find something to eat. The longer she walked around the more she noted that many of the members of The Hollows seemed to be in a panic. Many people looked distressed, and some even ran around frantically. The more she saw of this the more worried she got, and she switched her route to Zynna's study. She didn't know her way there flawlessly, but soon she found herself there. Several members were standing outside, also looked worried.

"What's going on?" She asked them as she reached them. The girl closest to her frowned at her.

"Lady Zynna is-"

"FUCK!" Elizabeth jumped as Zynna swore from inside the room, which was followed by a loud crash of something falling over. The girl winced at this.

"...Having a fit," she replied weakly. Elizabeth made a face before pushing past the girl and entering the study, being greeted by quite a sight.

Zynna had kicked over her desk, sending most of what lay atop it all over the place. Hyperion was meditating in the corner of the room, one eye open watching Zynna.

"I'm trying to help over here," He said. "Please allow me to work."

"Why?!" Zynna demanded angrily. "So you can tell me what I already know?!"

"What's going on around here?" Elizabeth asked, breaking into the conversation. "What's with everyone being freaked out." Zynna eyed Elizabeth closely for a second or two before she growled.

"He's gone," she said. "Neptu disappeared in the middle of the night. No one's seen him." Elizabeth felt her stomach do a flip at this. Neptu was gone? Why? Where could he have gone? "Did you know about this?"

"N-No!" Elizabeth said, starting to worry as well. Neptu had been rather distant the last little while, and now he had disappeared. Was he in danger? Elizabeth hoped not, she didn't want to be in danger anymore.

"We haven't seen Dharen this morning, either." Hyperion spoke up, still meditating. "I assume he is accompanying Neptu."

"Yeah sure," Zynna grumbled. "If you can't find them, where the hell could they be Hyperion?"

"He can't find them?" Elizabeth asked. Hyperion shook his head, looking a little depressed by this fact.

"I've scanned the forest in every direction," he said. "I haven't located them yet."

"How said they're in the forest?!" Zynna demanded. "That bastard probably ran off first chance he got! And I trusted him too! I swear to God if I find him I'm going to use our families ancient trapping technique so he can't get awa-!" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as Zynna stopped mid-sentence, facial expression going from livid to stunned.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "What's wrong?" Zynna stayed silent for a moment before she grimaced and glowered angrily.

"Of fucking course," she hissed. "I'm so dumb." Zynna stormed towards the door before whirling on Hyperion and Elizabeth. "Find your people, Elizabeth. I know where that fucker disappeared to."

* * *

"Neptu! Wake up your idiot it's me!" Neptu snapped to life at this, noted he had Dharen by the collar of his shirt. He noted that he was sweaty and shivering, despite his fist being on fire. Dharen looked rather stunned, but Neptu felt no less confused. What was happening?

"What...What's going on?" Neptu asked. Dharen gulped.

"You feel asleep," he replied. "You starting having a nightmare, so I tried to wake up. You tried to attack me." Neptu sighed and sit back, grimacing as he did. He'd had another nightmare, only this time he'd tried to attack Dharen. Why? Why was this happening?

"This is so dumb..." He hissed. "I don't understand any of this."

"What exactly is happening?" Dharen asked. "From what I can see, your magic reacted to my touch. Your tattoo is over your face too." Neptu touched his face weakly, looked down at his right arm. The tattoo glowed lightly, and it traced farther up his arm than it should have.

"I've...Been having nightmares," Neptu explained. "They've been happening since I gave up being a hunter. They all end the same way, I die." Dharen hummed at this.

"Well, it certainly sounds connected to your magic," He said. "I think we should grab some scrolls and head back. The others are probably worried about us. We did kind of disappear in the middle of the night." Neptu knew he was right, and the last thing he wanted to do was piss of Zynna already.

"Alright, I'll grab some and we'll-"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Neptu jumped backwards and looked towards the stairwell entrance, where the voice had come from. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Zynna, Xeros, Elizabeth and Hyperion. There was also a man standing there in a blue hooded jacket that Neptu didn't know.

"Z-Zynna?" He asked weakly. "W-What're you doing here?"

"Me?!" Zynna shouted, still sounding angry. "What're YOU doing here?! Why the hell did you disappear in the middle of the night?! You worried us!" Neptu frowned.

"Sorry," he replied. "But I had a feeling that this place might help me with-"

"And you!" Zynna shouted, brandishing a finger at Dharen, who paled. "Why the hell did you come with him?! And not tell me?!"

"S-Sorry Zynna," Dharen replied weakly, playing with his hands. "I didn't think of it."

"Stop yelling, Zynna." Xeros said, arms crossed but a smile on his face. "They're okay, that's what matters."

"Yeah," Elizabeth agreed, smiling at Neptu. "At least he didn't run off." Zynna huffed at this and crossed her arms, still looking pretty pissed. Neptu couldn't blame her, the vault was probably the last place she'd thought to think. So he'd probably stressed her out to where she was at anyway.

"What're you doing down here anyway?" Zynna asked, sounding calmer than before. "Can't imagine why you came down here."

"Like I was saying, I was looking for a solution to my problem. I only hope I find one."

"Problem?" Zynna and Elizabeth asked at the same time, sharing a glance. It was odd, but Neptu ignored it.

"I'm having nightmares," Neptu said, looking down at the scrolls rolled up in his hands. "And my magic seems to be reacting to them. I was hoping that there might be some answers here."

"How long has that been going on?" Elizabeth asked. Neptu shrugged.

"When did we leave Magnolia?" He asked. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Seriously?!" She demanded. "You've been having trouble sleeping for that long? Why don't you ever speak up?!" Neptu made a face at this. Elizabeth had been acting very strange since Magnolia. She was usually calm and quiet, but she'd been loud and bold since the battle against Fairy Tail. Was it the real her? The one that she'd hidden from him all those years?

"The true extent of the problem only became apparent a few minutes ago," Neptu said quietly. "Stop yelling." Elizabeth now looked a little pissed as well, so it seemed to be a special skill Neptu had to piss off those close to him. Elizabeth walked closer and snatched a scroll from him, opening it and making a face.

"How do you understand this?" She asked. "It's missing words and whole sentences."

"Our magic reacts to it," Zynna answered from beside Xeros and Hyperion at the stairs. "Only Skylancers can read them." Elizabeth made a face.

"Tight nit family secrets galore huh..." She muttered, giving Neptu the scroll back. Xeros cleared his throat.

"Let us discuss this back at the mansion," he said. "We will find a solution to Neptu's problem there. Other than that, Neptu, Zynna and I have been meaning to ask you something." Neptu raised an eyebrow at this and looked over at Elizabeth, who eyed him back just as carefully.

"What is it?" Neptu asked, putting the scrolls he planned on taking back with him in a box.

"Who is Gin?" Zynna asked, making Neptu freeze in his tracks. "The kids sets off all my warning signals, but I haven't said anything until now. Who is he? Why is he travelling with you?" Neptu didn't reply right away, casting a wary glance at Elizabeth. She stared back for a second or two before nodding curtly. Neptu sighed and turned back to face them.

"He was our last target. He got some backup from a wizard guild called Fairy Tail, and a little war started. As I'm sure you can guess, we lost. I was going to be killed by a girl in that guild when Gin saved my life. Gin...He forced me to rethink how I looked at things. He wasn't a monster, just an unlucky kid burdened with a curse he had no control over."

"Last target?" Zynna asked, eyes wide. "He's a demon?" Neptu chuckled weakly at this.

"He's a Demon Lord takeover wizard," he answered. Silence fell over the room, and Neptu looked up to see Zynna, Xeros and Hyperion's faces had drained of all colour.

"Did..." Zynna started, looking terrified. "Did you say Demon Lord?" Neptu frowned.

"Yes. I did." Xeros looked back at the stairs that lead to the surface. The man in the blue finally reacted in some way.

He was flexing his fists and gritting his teeth.

"Then I'm afraid we have a problem." Xeros said.

 **I think that's a good place for today. I'll be sure to update more frequently from here. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review! Let's try to get five!**


	4. If He Leaves

**Wow! It's sure been a while since I've been back here, huh? I'm sorry guys, Life got in my way, and this story fell to the way off. But I'm back! Not like it's much to catch up on anyway,. I'll give you a rundown. Neptu, Gin and The Cross went to Neptu's home, found it rebuilt, Neptu fought with his sister Zynna, and last time we were here Neptu revealed Gin was a Demon Lord and a mystery man overheard this and got angry. Ready to kick this back off!**

 **Enjoy!**

Neptu watched, surprised at the speed The blue cloaked figure gave off as he darted from the chamber. He barely had time to hand the box of scrolls to Xeros and rush after the man, Dharen hot on his heels. Once they got out of the underground chamber, the man was nowhere in sight. Growling, Neptu turned to Dharen.

"Already on it," Dharen said. Watching as Dharen transformed, his friend became a massive eagle and grabbed Neptu by the shoulders, hoisting him into the air. Together the two flew in the direction of the mansion after the man. While Dharen was flying, Neptu raised his hand to his temple and initiated contact with The Cross.

"Guys, can you hear me?!" He shouted over the wind.

 _"What?"_ Tristan demanded, sounding as if he'd just woken up.

 _"What's up?"_ Quinn asked, mouth full.

 _"Is something the matter, Neptu?"_ Abigail asked.

"You bet there is, but I don't have time to explain! I need you all to find Gin, now! Protect him at all costs! I'll explain later!"

 _"Fuck sake..."_ Tristan hissed under his breath.

 _"On it, boss man!"_ Quinn said.

 _"We'll protect him, not to worry."_ Abby replied. Cutting the connection, Neptu watched as they started to descend towards a dark blue blur.

"Be wary in this fight, Neptu." Dharen said telepathically to him. "That man, Arno, is no pushover. And with what he knows now, he'll be fired up like never before." Neptu nodded slowly as they landed in front of Arno, who stopped and growled.

"Get the hell out of my way," he hissed.

"So you can do what, exactly?" Neptu demanded, crossing his arms as Dharen stopped of to the side, human once more. "Attack Gin?"

"Exactly," Arno hissed. "He's a blight on this world, and he will die like one." Neptu frowned. Funny, that mantra sounded familiar to him.

"I'm not letting you harm him," he said flatly. Growling, Arno's form became surrounded in shadows.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to punch my way through you first!" Sidestepping to the left, Neptu narrowly avoided a swipe of shadows aimed for his face. He delivered a kick to Arno's gut and watched him fall backwards, becoming a shadow as he did so. Neptu was no fool, he knew had Shadow mages worked. He caused an explosion behind him, which made Arno cry out in pain as it hit him. Turning, Neptu saw his guess had been spot on, the man had tried to attack him from behind.

"Do you have any idea how predictable you are?" Neptu demanded as Arno nursed his injured right arm and hissed in pain. "Just like I was. Blinded by hate, by anger." This only seemed to piss Arno.

"Shut the hell up!" He shouted, jumping to his feet. "You're a Demon Hunter, aren't you?! So why the fuck is your friend one of them?!"

"I'm not Demon Hunter," Neptu replied, staying calm. "At least, not anymore." Even angrier, Arno disappeared again and went right for Neptu. Before he could react, though, Arno was electrocuted as he emerged from the darkness. Turning, Neptu found Dharen standing there, the source of the lightning. Arno fell to the ground, smouldering and groaning in pain.

"You too, Druid?" He hissed. "You'd betray this guild too?"

"It is not betrayal to protect ones friend," Dharen said as he walked up to Arno, vines grabbing him as he tried to stand up. "You are reckless, impatient, and above all blinded. One should only act upon hearing everything." Kneeling down, Neptu watched as Dharen began to heal the electrical burns on Arno's body, the man staying silent as he did so.

"Seems we'll be here a while," Neptu said, kneeling as well. "What's your story, Arno?"

* * *

Despite wanting to follow, Elizabeth knew there was no way she'd be able to catch up to Arno, Dharen and Neptu. There was probably a big fight going on right now, and this made her nervous. However, Xeros had a good point that checking in on the guild members was most important right now. So instead of searching for the combatants, she followed Hyperion, Xeros and Zynna back to the mansion, where everyone was waiting outside to see what was going on. She saw The cross standing off the the the side, seemingly on guard. Gin stood behind them, looking confused. She rushed over to them ahead of everyone else, gaining their attention.

"Lizzie, what's going on?" Quinn asked. Elizabeth sighed.

"I don't know, really." She said. "We need to wait and see what happens." Seeing Gin watching her, she smiled at him. "You okay, Gin?" He nodded, still looking confused.

"I don't really understand this," he said. "Why am I in danger?" Elizabeth looked at the other members of The Cross, who all watched her warily. They all knew about Gin's feelings towards not being accepted. It was probably best they didn't speak of it just yet.

"Bad stuff on the horizon," she answered. "It's just a precaution." He nodded slowly, and Elizabeth heard Xeros clear his throat.

"It's alright everyone, there's nothing to worry about." He said. "You can all return to your duties." No one left, so Xeros sighed. "Neptu, Dharen and Arno are sorting something out. They will return shortly." With this the guild members started to disperse. Elizabeth and the others stayed, though. Elizabeth was concerned about how the confrontation was going, and the others probably were as well. However, she pushed this thought aside as Xeros approached them.

"Can I ask you all to accompany me to my office?" He asked, voice stern. The tone he was using suggested to Elizabeth that this was not a question. She looked at the others, who all shrugged back at her.

"Sure," she said. "Give us a minute." Xeros nodded, and Elizabeth raised two fingers to her forehead. "Neptu?" She asked.

 _"Yeah?"_ His voice came back ,sounding calm. This made Elizabeth infinitely calmer.

"Once you're done what you're doing, we need to speak with Xeros, okay?"

 _"Okay,"_ he replied. _"I'm almost done here. Whatever happens, protect Gin."_

"We will, don't worry." With this the connection was cut, and she looked back at Xeros.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Taking a few moments to talk to Elizabeth, Neptu looked back down at Arno. The man had been telling his story to him and Dharen, and this had turned him into a mess. His eyes were rimmed with tears, and his voice was shaky.

"Do you get it?" He asked weakly. "I lost everything. My friends, my family. My...My wife. I lost it all." He took a moment, sniffling. "My home, my town, everything...Nothing but cinders remained. And me, because I hid. That's what I'm best at, right Dharen? Hiding in the shadows." Dharen didn't reply to this,he simply healed. Neptu took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Of course I understand," he said. "I've been through the same thing. And all you have left is anger. Hatred. All you feel is rage. You're empty, and the only thing that fills the void is the thought of avenging those you have lost."

"Yeah..." Arno managed weakly. Neptu leaned down and grabbed the man by the shoulder tightly, making him look at him.

"Take it from someone who's been down that road already," he said. "Turn back. What you find, it isn't worth it. Revenge is a poison. It can consume you so quickly soon you forget what you're doing. I started hunting to avenge my parents, to find Drakhosz and end what he started. I wanted him dead. What it evolved into...I never wanted that. A legion hunting down supposed demons."

"But you were doing so much good," Arno hissed. "Killing demons, protecting lives..."

"Is that what I was doing?" Neptu asked. "Because all I recall is sending hunters out on a supposed demon hunt. How many people did I condemn to an early grave because of my twisted mission? How many sons and daughters have died on my orders? Wives?" Fathers? How many died because of me? How many even deserved it? Were they really what I thought?" Neptu frowned and stared down at his feet, the countless faces and orders blurring together in his head. The number, he really didn't know how many died because of him.

"But-"

"Gin," Neptu said, looking back at Arno. "Is a good kid. Too good for this world. It took me a near death fight to realise that. And not even with him...He saved me. I'd be five feet under if Gin hadn't saved me. He threw himself in the line of fire to protect me, a man who wanted him dead. What heartless demon does that?" Arno gave no response. "I tell you. Yes, Gin is a Demon Lord. But he's also Gin. He has dreams, he has a heart. The demon does not define him, anymore than my magic defines me. He showed me that. Letting go of what happened is best."

"You're telling me to let go of all those I lost?" Arno demanded. Neptu shook his head.

"Don't be foolish," he said. "Always remember those you lost. But don't live in the past. Use them to fuel your passion to make and protect new bonds, not stay stuck on ones you lost years ago. Because if you do that, and let hatred drive you, all you'll find is exactly that. Hatred."

Arno stayed quiet for a long while. After a few moments, He sniffled, and Dharen released him so he could wipe at his eyes. Sitting up, Arno looking over at him.

"...I won't kill the kid," he said. "For now. But, if he makes one wrong move...If he so much as looks at someone sideways..." These words hung in the air, but Neptu nodded curtly.

"Then it's settled," he said. "Come on, we should head back."

* * *

"Until we're summoned by the Master, I think we should check out these scrolls for any relevant information," Hyperion said as he followed Zynna into her office. She nodded, putting the box down on her desk,

"Yeah, we really should." She said. "Here, let me use my magic on this box so you can read the scrolls." Zynna put her hand over the box and applied magic to her hand, causing the scrolls to glow and light to appear around them. She handed a few off to Hyperion, and together the two began to read through them. After a while had passed, Hyperion groaned.

"None of these have any relevant info," he said, putting one down and picking up another. Zynna nodded.

"Yeah, most of these are just family decrees or additional info on our lineage," she said. "I didn't realise my family had such a anal recording of our history. Pulling apart another scroll, Zynna found it was a smaller family tree. This time, however, many names going back five or six generations were blurred out, some blacked out completely. Like someone spilled ink over the portrait.

 _That's odd...Maybe they died tragically?_

Zynna didn't know how any of those people might have been. they'd be her great great great great great grandfathers. She wasn't very good at history anyway. Putting it down, Zynna picked up another scroll, and her blood ran cold.

 _To anyone that reads this, my name is Magnus Skylancer, General of the Exorcist division of the Zentopian holy army. And if you are a Demon slayer, rejoice. You are not alone. You will be saved._

"I...I think I found something," she said, looking over to Hyperion. He looked over her shoulder and began to read, eyes widening.

"We need to get this to Neptu," he said, looking over at her. "Now."

* * *

As soon as Neptu, Dharen and Arno returned, they were greeted by Ava.

"Hello," she said with a smile. "Xeros requested you all meet with him in his office once you've returned." Neptu nodded.

"Yeah, I had an idea." He said. "Where about would I find that?"

"Here, I'll lead you." She said. Nodding, Neptu followed the younger girl inside the gates and into the mansion. He walked past others, who were all staring at them and making assumptions under their breath. He really didn't know what they could be saying, but it probably wasn't very good for him or Gin.

"This is it," Ava said, pointing them towards two double doors at the end of a hallway not apart of the original mansion. Thanking Ava, the trio walked down the hall and Neptu knocked on the door, and was told to enter. Entering the office, he was surprised to see everyone there, looking at him.

"Ah, you've arrived back," Xeros said, standing by the window behind his desk. "I assume you calmed things down?"

"...Yeah," Arno said, eyeing Gin out of the corner of his eye. "We did."

"Excellent," Xeros replied. "Than please, take a seat. We need to talk." The trio did so, and the office grew quiet. Zynna looked like she needed to say something to him, but she was waiting for later. He hoped it was good news. After about five minutes, Xeros sighed.

"There is no more reason to dodge the subject," he said, turning to face everyone. "Gin,we know what you are." Gin's eyes widened at this, and he slunk into his chair.

"Oh..." He said slowly. Xeros nodded.

"And, as sad as I am that I must say this, you are not welcome here." He said. "Not by me, or the others in this guild. I want you out of here by morning."

"That's some bullshit," Neptu spoke immediately, garnering attention. "What's he done?" Xeros looked confused.

"Neptu, I could accept him if he was some mere demon," he said. "But he is a Demon Lord. One of the Twelve strongest demons on this plane of existence. This is not safe, and I will not allow him to stay."

"But what was _he_ done?" Neptu demanded, growing angrier."

"Well...Nothing, yet."

"So that's it, then." Neptu said, getting to his feet angrily. "You are all the same as I was, yet you chastise me for my past actions."

"Neptu..." Zynna started.

"Spare it," he snarled. "Let me tell you all something, huh? Gin?" He said, pointing to Gin. "Saved my life. Me! The man who wanted him dead. Without him, there would have been no reunion. No visit from us. I'd be dead. Gone. Gin isn't just some rag you can toss out because of a stain on it! He's a living, breathing person! He's got as much right as I or anyone else does to stay here! Why does the Demon Lord revoke him of the right to a normal life! To love and be loved? Why is that so hard for him?"

"Stop it, Neptu." Neptu made a face and turned as Gin said this, finding him standing from his seat. He had a solemn look on his face, and his eyes were closed.

"What?" He demanded. Gin sighed.

"I was foolish to think this place was any different," he said. That knowing my secret wouldn't change their minds. It's just like everywhere else. Everyone reacts the same."

"Shut up and let me talk," Neptu said. Gin shook his head.

"No, you listen to me," he said. "For years I've dealt with this. When I met Fairy Tail, I thought maybe things were different. Maybe I'd just had bad luck. But perhaps I was right. They are a poor example, an exception. Most people would rather I leave. And so, if Xeros wants it, I will leave. I'll go back to Fairy Tail, they will allow me to stay before I hit the road again." At this, Gin made for the door. Neptu watched him walk the short distance, growing angrier and angrier.

"Wait up," he said, walking towards him. "I'm going too." Gin made a face at this. "I'm not abandoning you. I refuse to be like everyone else. If you're leaving, so am I."

"Count me in, too." Neptu turned to watch Elizabeth stand up. "If you guys leave I'm leaving." Quinn, Tristan and Abigail soon stood as well, and joined them at the door. Neptu looked back at Xeros.

"If you want us gone, say the word." He said.

"Neptu cut this foolishness out would you?" Zynna asked. "You can't just up and leave!"

"Watch me," Neptu replied, maintaining eye contact with Xeros. There was silence on the room before finally, someone scoffed.

"Let the kid stay, Xeros." Neptu looked over, shocked as Arno spoke up. The man was still looking at his feet, but his voice was as loud as ever. Xeros seemed a little taken aback by this.

"Arno, you would vouch for this man?" He asked. "Someone akin to that who took your family from you?" Arno didn't respond at first, before he nodded.

"Yes, I would." He said. After he said this, Zynna stood.

"I vouch for him as well," she said, looking at Neptu. "My brother is a passionate man. If he's willing to go this far to protect Gin's honour...He is right about him." Xeros looked over at Dharen and Hyperion.

"Where do you two stand?" He asked. Dharen and Hyperion shared a glance, before they too stood.

"I believe Gin should be allowed to stay," Dharen said, Hyperion nodding. "Granting nothing happens."

"One more word about leaving, and we're out." Quinn threatened.

"We'll be gone before you can rethink it," Abigail said.

"Speak up already!" Tristan said. Neptu smiled as he looked around at those standing. The Cross he had expected, but Arno? Zynna, even? That was a surprise. After a few minutes of silence, Xeros sighed.

"Fine," he said. "Gin can stay. If he causes us no harm, he may stay." Neptu smiled.

"I knew you had it in you, old man." He said. Xeros nodded, and looked over at Gin.

"Please understand that is of no ill will towards you, Gin." He said. "I am simply looking out for my family, as anyone else would."

"Trust me, I get it." Gin said. "Thank you for reconsidering."

"Don't make me regret it."

* * *

Once the meeting with Xeros was over, the group left the office. Before anyone could say anything, Zynna grabbed Neptu by the arm.

"I think you need to see something, little brother." she said. Her eyes were worried, and Neptu had no idea why.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Did you find something?" Zynna nodded.

"More than that," she said. "I found the origin your problem, and the solution."

 **That's a nice little chapter for the comeback, huh? I hope you enjoyed, leave a review! Let's try and get five!**


	5. Magnus' Message

**Hello there boys and girls, back again for another instalment of Homecoming!**

 **Enjoy!**

Neptu and the others had followed Zynna to her office, where he could see the box filled with scrolls sitting on her desk.

"Hyperion and I were sifting through these scrolls while you were dealing with Arno," Zynna said, picking up a scroll from her desk. "And we found something that may help."

"May?" Neptu asked. "You're not certain? Maybe we should look through all of them before we-"

"Neptu," Zynna interrupted. "Magnus wrote this." This made Neptu widen his eyes in surprise.

"Magnus?" He asked. "Really?" Zynna nodded.

"Okay, keep us up to speed," Elizabeth said, speaking up. "Who's Magnus?"

"An ancestor of mine," Neptu said, looking over at her. "He lived around three hundred years ago. He's one of the first named Devil Slayers we can trace back too."

"And also one of the most revered," Zynna added. "He served with Zentopia for years." Neptu took the scroll from Zynna and slowly opened it, reading the opening sentence.

 _"My name is Magnus Skylancer, General of the Exorcist division of the Zentopian holy army. And if you are a Demon slayer, rejoice. You are not alone. You will be saved."_

"That sounds pretty definitive," Abigail said, arms crossed. Neptu nodded.

"It sure does," he said.

"Keep reading," Zynna said, leaning on her desk. Neptu nodded and opened the scroll more.

 _"In the history of the human race, we have always fought as hard as we can to survive. The Dragons being one of the biggest fights on record. And in those times, warriors were called upon to act as apart of their race, and to ensure it's future. The Dragon Slayers of the old days used the dragons own magic to slay them and ensure humans were no longer preyed upon. And we followed suit. Years ago, we decided it was worth a try. We captured demons and used techniques developed by the Zentopian church to steal the magic from the demons and used it against them."_

"Okay okay, hold on." Quinn said, holding his hands up. "Ancient Devil Slayers stole their magic from demons? That's hardcore."

"Seriously," Tristan agreed.

"After the dragons were dealt with, It was Zeref and his demons," Hyperion said. "And not even all demons answered to him, either. Some are more ancient than even him." Neptu knew who Hyperion was referring to. The Demon Lords.

"So they needed to find an answer," Gin summarised. "What's next?" Neptu looked back down at the scroll, finding where he left off.

 _"It worked so well it was like a miracle. The demons crumbled beneath their own magic like paper under water. The strength they wielded was more than we could have ever imagined. By teaching a small army these techniques, it was as though the Gods themselves had sided with us. We cut down so many demons with their own powers, and it seemed we would finally be free, no longer prey to stronger beings. Alas, fate had decided we were not destined for such an ending. We failed to take into account what side effects might happen as a result of the magic we had stolen. And it cost us._

 _Demon Slaying magic dooms all to turn into the very beings we stole the magic from. It infects the human body and slowly turns you into a demon."_

"Huh?!" Neptu shouted after finishing reading. "I'm turning into a demon?!"

"Shit..." Zynna hissed, arms crossed. "I was worried that was it."

"Keep reading!" Abigail shouted. Neptu needed no encouragement, now he was terrified.

 _"The demons magic infects the human spirit, and slowly turns it into a demon. Like the Dragon Slayers, who have disappeared like those they swore to slay, we will turn into that which we swore to kill. It is an inevitable, irrefutable fact. If you are a practitioner of Demon Slaying Magic, you will become one. And if this is the first you're hearing of it, I'm sorry. I know it's scary. But, there is a light at the end of the tunnel._

 _You see, for almost one hundred years, Demon Slayers have fallen prey to the infection the magic brings with it. Sometimes later, sometimes sooner, but they always do. And with that, more demons are around to kill, so the magic cannot be lost until we are finished our duties. To truly put an end to it, we must root out the cause. And the cause is the infection. With the infection always turning Slayers, we must always be around to root out the cause. And I have found the cause. Working together with the Zentopian inner circle, I have found a way to save us."_

"So there's good news, then." Tristan said. "Thank God."

"Keep reading" Gin said.

 _"As I said, the biggest problem we encountered while trying to find a cure is the infection of the human soul. The demonic power infects the humans soul and joins with it, making a simple removal near impossible without killing the Slayer. For years we could do nothing but watch as people were lost to the darkness. However, we have found the light. Using techniques refined over many, many years, we have finalised a technique to cure the infection. However, it is not without danger. The technique involves the Slayer fighting off the infection._

 _Literally._

 _Taking inspiration from demonic powers we have seen used against us, we have found a way to give shape to the infection in the mind of the Demon Slayer. The Demon Slayer will have to fight off the infection face to face, within their own mind. If the Slayer falls, their body is consumed by the demonic power and they become a monster. If they succeed, the infection is neutralised, saving them from this fate. Be wary, this will not be an easy fight. Depending on how ingrained the infection is, it may be the fight of your life. I urge caution to any Demon Slayer reading this. It will not be easy, it will not be painless._

 _But if you are strong, you will survive."_

Finishing the scroll, silence fell over the office. For a few moments nobody spoke, before Quinn sighed.

"Now what?" He asked. "We have a situation on our hands."

"That's obvious," Abigail said. "We need to find a way to save Neptu, and fast. Did it even say how to perform this ritual?" Neptu weakly looked over the scroll again, shaking his head.

"They're aren't any instructions," he said.

"Of course there is," Zynna said, pointing to the scroll. "Magnus said he worked with the Zentopian inner circle to figure this out. We just need to go and see them."

"Yeah, that'll be easy." Tristan said, rolling his eyes. "Zentopia doesn't just let anyone in, you know. Their headquarters is pretty hush hush these days."

"I'm sure they'd let us in, right?" Elizabeth asked. "If me mention Magnus or the Skylancer name, I'm sure they'd let us in."

"Do we really have a choice?" Gin asked. "If Neptu is turning into a demon, we need to get him there fast. Right Neptu?" Neptu didn't respond to this, he just stared at the open scroll in his hands. He was turning into a demon. Him. That had to be the most ironic thing he'd ever heard in his life. Was this life's cruel way of punishing him for what he'd done? The things he'd said?

"Neptu?" He looked up as Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder, watching him carefully. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah," he said. slowly. "Yeah, I...I'm fine. I just got some pretty bad news though, huh?" No one responded to his bad joke, which only worsened the storm brewing in his stomach. "I think I might hurl," he stated flatly.

"Don't do it in my office," Zynna snapped. "Man up, you'll be okay. We just need to get you to Zentopia."

"Where even is Zentopia anyway?" Gin asked. "I've been all over this country, and I never saw it."

"It's up in the mountains in the North," Abigail said. "Pretty secluded, but I guess that's kinda the point."

"What if I don't make it there?" Neptu asked. "What if the infection catches up to me?"

"Stop it, Neptu." Zynna advised.

"What if I turn on the way there? Or while we're there? I'm a danger to everyone around me!"

"Join the club..." Gin muttered.

"Take a deep breath," Elizabeth said, rubbing his back as Neptu felt panic settling in. "It's going to be okay."

"We should set off for Zentopia as soon as possible," Zynna said. "Even if he's overreacting, it would be best to get Neptu there as soon as we can."

"So when are we leaving?" Tristan asked.

"You guys aren't going anywhere," Zynna replied, gesturing to The Cross and Gin. "They wouldn't let Gin in in a million years, and I'm not comfortable leaving him here by himself. It's not safe."

"I'm coming," Elizabeth said. "Don't fight me on this."

"Liz-" Zynna started.

"The others can protect Gin just fine," Elizabeth cut in, looking defiant. "I'm coming with you guys."

"How come we can't come?!" Quinn demanded. "Gin is a big kid! He can look after himself!"

"You really want to leave Gin here in a den of people who wouldn't accept him if they knew what he really was?" Zynna demanded. "Xeros allowed him to stay, but if others here found out he was a Demon Lord, all hell would break loose."

"It's okay guys," Gin said. "I'm sure Neptu will be okay, and he'll be back before we know it. Right Neptu?" Neptu looked over to the boy asking him this question, watching him carefully. Despite the tense atmosphere in the room, Gin had a smile on his face. This allowed Neptu to calm down a bit, if only slightly.

"Right," he answered. "Don't worry guys, I'm sure things will be fine."

"You're lying," Abigail said. "Bit I suppose we really don't have a choice in the matter, do we?"

"No, you don't." Zynna said, turning to look at Neptu and Elizabeth. "Now, I suggest you two pack a change of clothes or something because we aren't wasting any time. We're leaving. Now."

* * *

Neptu had already tossed a few articles of clothing into a bag, but he'd since busied himself by smoking on the railing of his room. He'd already nearly emptied the pack, and he felt no less calm. The scroll Magnus had left his family had shocked him to his very core. The magic he had used all his life had infected him, tainted him. Now, if he didn't reach Zentopia and find a way to cure himself, he'd be lost to the darkness. Turned into a beast akin to the one that stole his family from him.

It wasn't very easy to swallow, needless to say.

Growling, Neptu tossed his finished cigarette on the balcony, lighting another. This was so much to handle, he wasn't sure what to do. He was thankful Zynna had taken charge back when he finished reading the scroll, otherwise they'd probably still be waiting for him to come up with some kind of plan.

"Neptu?" Neptu jumped and turned rapidly, finding Elizabeth standing in his room watching him. He watched as her eyes darted down to the cigarette in his mouth, and she frowned. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing," he answered immediately, spitting the cigarette out onto the floor and stepping on it. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him and walked forward, kicking his foot out from atop the cigarette. She stared down at it, before slowly looking back at him.

"I didn't know you smoked," she said.

"Of course you didn't." Neptu hissed, pocketing his hands. He ignored the feeling of the pack pressed against his hand. "I didn't let you know."

"Why not?"

"Because I know it's a filthy habit and you'd get on my ass about it." This response did not seem to please her.

"I get on your ass because I care, you know." she said. "Without me you'd have died five times already."

"You don't have to bring it up," Neptu grumbled.

"...You do it because you're stressed, don't you?" She asked, making him raise an eyebrow. Smoke, I mean."

"Oh, yeah." He said, looking away from her. "Sometimes shit gets to heated and I need something to clear my head. It works. Usually."

"But not this time, huh?" She asked, making him nod. "Neptu, it's okay to be scared. You're going through something terrifying. Any normal person would be crying with fear."

"I know," he replied, glaring at his feet. "But this feels like a cruel joke. Me, turning into a Demon. How much more ironic can you get?"

"You read the scroll yourself," Elizabeth said. "It's happened countless times before, and will probably continue to happen as long as Demon Slayers exist. You aren't the first of your kind to feel like this has to be some joke."

"I know, I know." Neptu said. "But...It's just so damn terrifying."

"I know." After a silence, Elizabeth walked closer to Neptu,and he felt her hand cup his cheek. Neptu looked up to find her meeting his gaze, smiling warmly. "You'll be okay, I know it. You've survived worse than this. That infection doesn't know what it's up against." Neptu watched her warily before he sighed and chuckled.

"You sure know how to raise a mans spirits," he said. Elizabeth giggled, but did not release Neptu's face.

"I have to do it all the time around you rain clouds," she said, There was a silence between them, followed by a tension Neptu didn't recognise. Before things could get any weirder, his door was opened, and the two of them jumped apart.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Zynna demanded. "Let's go already! We're burning daylight!" With this she left, leaving the door opened.

"She has a point," Neptu said. "Come on, let's go."

"R-Right," Elizabeth said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Let's go." Following her out, they walked through the halls of the mansion in silence. Once they reached the exit, Neptu was greeted by the site of Xeros, The Cross, Gin, and Arno standing near a carriage.

"What're all you guys doing out here?" He asked, confused.

"To see you off, dipshit." Tristan said. "What other reason would be here."

"We were gonna go into New Avalon, but decided to wait," Gin said, smiling. "After all, we need to wish you luck."

"Exactly!" Quinn said, a high energy as ever. "So, good luck man. Make sure you kick that infections ass for me, okay?"

"Gotcha," Neptu said, unable to surprise his smile as he punched Quinn in the shoulder. As soon as he did, Abigail hugged him.

"Be safe," she said. "And come home, yeah?"

"Of course, I'll do my best." He replied, returning her gesture. Neptu looked over at Tristan, who raised an eyebrow.

"I ain't hugging you," he said, making Neptu laugh. Tristan held out his arm, smirking. "Good luck man, we're all with you." Neptu nodded and clasped his hand, squeezing it tightly before releasing him.

"Thanks." Finally, he looked at Gin, who still had a small smile on his face.

"Don't make my trip here for nothing, yeah?" He said. Neptu nodded.

"I'll do my best," he replied.

"Best of luck, Neptu." Xeros said. "I would be saddened to hear of your turning."

"So would I," Neptu replied, tossing his bag in the back of the carriage. "Look after my friends, Xeros. If I come back and they've been hurt by anyone..."

"Of course," Xeros said. "This is their home now. They are safe here." Nodding, Neptu looked around at his friends. He took the time to memorize their faces, lest this be the last time he saw them.

"We'll be back before you know it," Zynna said, climbing into the carriage. "Look after the place, eh Dharen?"

"Of course Zynna," Dharen said. "everything will be perfect upon your return." Nodding, Zynna looked over to Neptu.

"Come on little brother," she said. "We've got a infection to expunge."

* * *

After seeing Neptu and the others off, Gin had followed the remained of The Cross, Dharen and Hyperion to New Avalon, under the pretence of needing some supplies for the gardens around the mansion. Once getting there, Gin found it incredible how similar the entrances to the cities seemed. Sure Old Avalon had been torn apart, but Gin could still make out the entrance arch, the fountain, and the markets surrounding it. Even the layout of the buildings were very similar.

"It's so pretty," Abigail said, looking out over the city. Gin nodded.

"It sure is," Gin agreed.

"Alright people," Dharen said, stepping ahead. "I need a bunch of supplies for a new patch of the garden, so I'll need you all to run around and get some for me. And before you accuse me, it's a massive list and would take me alone several trips."

"Damn, you caught me." Quinn said, looking unimpressed as Dharen handed out lists of materials. From what Gin could see, his list mainly contained seeds for shrubs and plants, and a few gardening tools listed as important because the old ones were rusty and useless. Splitting off from everyone else, Gin wandered around the city looking for his target. The market had many stores all over the place, so he really had no place to look.

Best to ask, right?

"Excuse me," Gin said, walking up to a woman working a produce stand. "I have a list of things I need to get for a friend. Could you help me find where to go?" The woman smiled back at him.

"Of course dear," she said, extending an open hand. "Let me see." Gin handed over the list, and the woman scanned it quickly. After a few seconds, she smiled. "Yep, you can find all this stuff over at the Garden Emporium."

"I see," Gin said. "And where would that be?" The woman handed the list back and pointed to Gin's right.

"Down there," she said. "Take your first left, and it should be the second store on your right." Gin smiled.

"Thank you very much," he said.

"No problem dear, no problem." Grateful for the directions, Gin turned and walked in said direction. But soon, he encountered a sight that twisted his stomach.

Sitting on the side of the street was a small figure, probably of a child's. They were wrapped in a bundle of rags and cloth, which didn't look very warm as the winter months approached. There was one tiny hand extended from the rags, shaking a can. Probably looking for money.

Gin knew the position, it was one he'd been in many times himself. No money, no home, hoping the kindness of strangers would save him. But now that he was in a position to help, he found himself unable to turn away. Approaching, Gin found the rags turned to him and shook the can in his direction.

"Please Mister," a small girls voice asked from the rags. "Can you spare any jewel?" Gin bent down, giving himself a better look at her features. His heart hurt s he was greeted by the sight of a gaunt face, and sunken red eyes watching him feebly from under the rags, dark black bangs hiding the other half of her face.

"What're you doing out here, kid?" He asked. "Don't you have anyone looking out for you?"

"No," The girl answered, looking down. "I lost my family."

"How old are you?"

"Six and a half, sir."

"Fucking hell..." Gin muttered, staring at his feet. "Seriously?"

"Yes, sir." Gin wasn't completely surprised, as families abandoned children all the time. He knew that better than anyone. But seeing someone else suffer through this was heartbreaking.

But he did have a solution.

"Hey," he said, patting the girls head. "I belong to a guild that runs out of the forest near here. Why don't you come back there with me? We'll get some food into you, some proper clothes, the works." Gin smiled as the girls bright red eyes lit up.

"Really Mister?" She asked. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," Gin replied. "I've been where you are, and I don't want to see it happen to someone else." With this, Gin was taken aback as the girl sprung from her seat and hugged Gin as tightly as she could, making him laugh. "I do have some errands to run though, is that okay?"

"Of course mister!" The girl said happily. "I'll help! I'll do whatever I can!"

"Stop calling me mister," Gin said as he placed her back on the ground. "My name is Gin."

"Mister Gin, got it!" She cried out, making Gin roll his eyes. "My names Anna! Happy to meet you!"

"Happy to meet you too Anna," Gin said, extending his hand towards her. She grabbed it happily, and to feel her tiny hand in his, Gin felt a flutter in his heart. This was a good thing he was doing. He was saving someone unable to do so themselves.

Somehow, he imagined this was what Fairy Tail felt like regularly.

"Come on Anna," he said, leading her along. "He have some things to get, and I'll bring you home."

"Yes sir!" As the pair walked away, Gin suddenly felt a cold shiver go down his spine. Turning, he was met with a strange sight. Despite the hustle and bustle of the street, a woman stood in the middle of it. She was wearing a dark dress, and her hair was just as black. Her eyes and lipstick could only be described as the colour of blood, and they made her quite a spectacle.

Just as soon as Gin saw her, she disappeared into the crowd. Gin watched out for her, but he did not see her again.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Anna asked, watching him with a curious look. Gin watched even longer for the woman before he slowly turned back around, confused but not to worried.

"...Nothing," he said. "It was nothing."

 **Nothing, he says. Anyway, hooray for another Homecoming chapter! Definitely going to get these out faster. Also look out for a new chapter coming to 2nd Generation soon too! I hope you enjoyed, leave a review! Let's try and get five!**


	6. A New Home

**Whoops, took me a while to actually update this, huh? Sorry guys, shit happens but I still intend to update this every Friday. So mark it down!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Gin, I found the seeds you were looking for!" Gin smiled and turned around as Anna waved the small bag of seeds around happily like a trophy.

"Good job," he said as he took them from her. "You're a good little helper, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Anna replied. "What's left?" Gin looked back down at the sheet of paper on his hands, looking foe what was left.

"Just some tools," he replied. "Care to find me a trowel?" Anna raised an eyebrow at this, confused.

"Trowel?" She asked. "What's that?" Gin made a face at this, coming to the realisation he didn't know what it was either.

"I dunno," he replied with a laugh. "I guess we have to find one on our own." Smiling, Anna ran off into the isles of the store again, leaving Gin with the handfuls of stuff he already had. Having taken Anna to the Garden Emporium with him, he'd tasked her with finding some of the things on the list while he carried heavier items like rakes or hoes. Turning a corner, Gin saw the young girl examining tools very close up, clearly looking for the trowels. Finally, after a few minutes, she smiled triumphantly and picked one off the shelf, running back to Gin.

"Got it!" She exclaimed happily, waving around the small shovel happily. Gin nodded with a smile.

"Alright, let's go and pay for this stuff then," he said. Anna close behind, the pair walked up t the counter and laid out all of the items they intended to buy, Gin taking out his wallet. Dharen had given him more than enough money to buy all of this stuff, and he;d asked for the change once they all regrouped.

"Is this everything?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yep," Gin replied.

"That'll be 300 jewel." Nodding, Gin took some of the bills in his hand out and gave them to the woman, who sorted out his change before handing back some coins and smaller jewel bills. Taking his leave, the pair walked out of the store and back into the open street, having accomplished their task.

"Now what?" Anna asked, looking up at Gin.

"I guess we regroup with my friends now," Gin replied as he looked around for any sign of them. "But they might not be done yet." Before Anna could reply, her stomach did for her. Gin heard a mighty roar come from the girls abdomen, making her blush and Gin smile. "Hungry?" He asked.

"...Maybe," Anna replied, avoiding his gaze. Gin dug into his pocket and felt around for the change, mentally counting out how much there was. It was certainly enough for a meal, so Dharen would probably understand if he did so. Deciding it was the right thing to do, Gin lightly grabbed the girls hand.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go and get you something to eat."

"Eh?" Anna asked. "Y-You don't have to spend money on me, Gin..."

"Hush," he replied. "I've been in your scenario before, and I'd have killed for a helping hand to buy me a meal. Let's find you something." Waling a short distance, the two soon came upon a bistro. Entering quickly, Gin and Anna stood in line as others ordered from the counter.

"What're you feeling?" Gin asked the young girl, who was staring up at the menu with drool hanging from her mouth.

"Uh..." she said, pointing up at the menu. "That sounds good." Gin followed her finger.

"A steak sandwich?" He demanded jokingly, nudging at the girl. "Pricey little one, aren't ya?"

"You offered," she retaliated. "Is it too expensive?" Gin shook his head as they walked closer.

"Nah," he said. "You're good. How do you want the steak done."

"Rare." Gin made a face and looked over at the girl, surprised by her answer.

"That so?" He asked. "Had it before?" The girl nodded with a smile.

"My Mom used to make it that way," she said. "I love it."

"Alright, say no more." Once they got up to the counter, Gin ordered the girls sandwich and the two went off to the side to wait for them to finish cooking it. While they waited, Gin felt Anna lean into his side a bit, which made him smile. It was odd, being the helper in such a scenario. But after what happened with Fairy Tail, and with himself all those years, he could hardly turn a blind eye.

"Gin?" Anna asked, breaking him from his train of thought.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at her.

"You said you belong to a guild here, right?" She asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Gin nodded.

"Yes," he said. "What about it?"

"Does that man you grew up here?" Gin frowned and her question and shook his head.

"Nope," he replied. "I didn't grow up even close to here."

"Where did you grow up?" Anna asked immediately. Was this what people meant when they said children asked too many questions?

"No where in particular," he replied as he thought back to the roads he'd travelled for so many years. "I never really had a home until recently."

"Is that why you decided to help me?" Anna asked.

"You're a perceptive one, aren't you?" Anna only beamed at this. "Yes, that's why. I can't just turn a blind eye to someone who is in the same spot I was more than once."

"Then I'll do everything I can to repay your kindness!" Anna shouted. "Not to worry, Gin! I'll be the best girl I can be."

"Easy does it," Gin replied with a laugh. "It's not needed, I just wanted to help."

"I still need to do what I can to help! Now, find me my sandwich! I'm hungry!"

* * *

Once they'd gotten some food into Anna's stomach, the pair picked their things back up and made their way back to the entrance of New Avalon, where the others were waiting by the cart that had driven them there in the first place. As they got close Abigail looked over in their direction, smiling.

"There you are, Gin." She said, making everyone else look over. "What took you so long?"

"Who's the little squirt?" Tristan asked, making Anna cower behind Gin's legs as everyone's eyes turned to her. Gin put a hand on her head to soothe her as he replied.

"This is Anna. She's an orphan I found on the streets around here. Do you think it would be too much trouble to take her in, Dharen?" Dharen broke out into a grin at this.

"Not at all!" He said. "We're a guild, after all. We're supposed to help people! Do you not have anyone else at all, Anna?"

"N-No I don't." Anna replied quietly. Dharen nodded at this, not missing a beat.

"Then we'll be your new family," he proclaimed. "Don't even worry about it."

"We'll talk to Xeros about it, too." Hyperion said. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Grateful that the others had agreed with him, they all began piling their new gardening tools into the cart, making sure to leave enough room for them all to sit down on the ride back. While they were doing this, Quinn made his move. Gin watched as he walked up to Anna and bent down to be on eye level with her, smiling at her.

"Hey kid!" He said, startling her. "How're you doing?"

"I-I'm okay?" Anna asked instead of telling. Quinn frowned at this.

"Only okay?" He asked. "Well that's no good. We'll have to change that." Before anyone could say anything, Quinn hoisted the girl up by her waist and sat her down on his shoulder, making her look surprised.

"W-What're you doing?" She asked.

"Gotta make it my mission to make you happy!" Quinn replied. "Just think of me and your brother from now on!" As Quinn carried the girl away, Gin could only watch with curiosity.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, turning to Tristan and Abigail. Tristan looked thoroughly done and Abigail was snickering.

"Quinn's childish nature makes it easier for him to connect with kids," Abigail said as they watched the duo near the tree line, Anna laughing at something Quinn said. "He's always been good at disaster relief in that sense."

"Yeah cause he's a massive moron," Tristan said. "Makes it easier for kids to trust him." Abigail slapped the mans arm at this.

"Don't go around starting shit," she said. "You must know what it's like for a kid to have nothing. Quinn too. It's important we make sure that Anna is comfortable and happy."

"Exactly," Gin agreed. "And besides, it might take our attention off of the glaring worries we all have at the moment. At this the three grew silent, thinking about Neptu. Gin was certain the man would be okay, but it didn't make him less concerned. From what he'd been told and what he'd heard, this infection was serious business. But Neptu was strong, he could do it.

"We have to make sure Anna's able to smile that widely when Neptu comes back," Abigail said, gesturing to the laughing girl as Quinn spun her around. "It'll be great for him to come back to something so sweet and innocent." Gin nodded as he watched Anna laugh and laugh, Quinn doing a good job at keeping her distracted.

They'd protect that smile. He knew they could do it.

* * *

Neptu knew it was foolish to try and get some sleep, but what else could he do? Night was falling and Elizabeth had already nodded off beside him, leaving him with his thoughts. And none of those thoughts were any good for him. He kept thinking back to what the scrolls from Magnus had told him, and how he was going to die if they didn't solve this infection and fast. Neptu didn't even know how far gone his infection was, so how was he supposed to get rid of it safely.

Deciding it was no good to try and get sleep, Neptu carefully moved past Elizabeth and opened the door to the carriage, manoeuvring himself so he could get up front and sit with Zynna, who was driving.

"Can't sleep?" She asked. Neptu only laughed.

"No," he replied. "How could I? I might not wake up myself." Zynna gave him an irritated look at this, as he new she would.

"Would you shut your mouth already?" She demanded. "If I told you once I told you a million times; you'll be fine. We're going to get to Zentopia, get you inside and solve the problem. That's all there is to it and that's the only thing that matter right now."

"How can you be so certain?" Neptu demanded. "We don't know how this infection even works. For all we know it takes root when the Demon Slayers started using their magic, and I've been using mine for almost two decades. I'm in deep shit, no way to cut it. How can you be so positive?"

"Because if I let myself get distracted and worried about you more than I have to, I'll devolve into a mess that you'd have to deal with," she replied sharply. "I have to be strong for not just myself, but you too you blithering jackass." Neptu took slight offence to his sister jab, but he knew she was right. Since he'd found out abut his problem that morning, he hadn't been in the best shape mentally and everyone knew it. Guess it took his sister to make him realise that.

"I suppose so," he said. "But I can't stop worrying. I don't want to wake up and hurt someone."

"Then don't," Zynna replied bluntly as she glared at him. Neptu resisted the urge to punch her arm.

"It's not that simple, you idiot." He hissed. "What if it's stronger than me and I can't resist it? What if it beats me when I try to get rid of it? I don't know if I can win this fight."

"You'd better, or else." She said. "I lost you once, I can't lose you again. It'd hurt to much." Despite the fistfight that resulted in him earning her forgiveness in the first place, hearing her say this so matter of fact caught Neptu off guard.

"Really?" He asked. Zynna rolled her eyes at his idiocy.

"Of course," she snapped. "You're brother, I love you. Speaking of that, you'd better find a way to stomach your fear for Liz's sake." Neptu made a face at this and looked over his shoulder into the carriage, where Elizabeth was still asleep.

"What?" He asked, looking back at his sister.

"How dumb are you?" She demanded, glaring at him like he was missing something obvious. "You mean the world to that girl. That's why she's here right now. That's why she stuck with you all those years when you were a murdering psychopath. You mean so much to her she can't imagine life without you. So suck it up and put a smile on for her sake at least if not you're own. Come on bro, it's not rocket science." Silent, Neptu looked over his shoulder again and watched Elizabeth's silent form. It was true now that he looked back she had seemed immensely worried about him, and refused to take no for an answer when it came to travelling with the pair to Zentopia. Neptu guessed he really hadn't given it much thought until that moment. Thinking back to their conversation when she'd caught him smoking, she had looked pretty stressed out herself. Even then, she'd smiled for him.

"You're right," Neptu finally said. "I need to at least smile for her. If I don;t I'm only going to worry her more than I already am."

"There you go," Zynna said. "Only took you twelve hours."

"Shut up already, will you?" Neptu asked as he shoved her and made her laugh. "I get it, I'm dumb."

"I already knew that," Zynna replied. The pair stared at each for a minute before Zynna turned her eyes back to the road and lightly pulled on the reins for the horse to slow up as a rough patch of road was coming up.

"Want me to keep you company up here?" Neptu asked. "I can't sleep either way."

"What I really want is for your dumb ass to get some rest, but I know isn't happening any time soon. Can you take the reins? I am kinda tired." Nodding, Neptu gestured for his sister to hand him the reins, which she did. Once he had he was surprised as she wrapped him in a quick hug before disappearing into the carriage.

"We'll find a way to save you," she said in his ear. "Don't worry. It'll all be okay." After she said this, she disappeared around the side of the carriage to sleep, leaving Neptu with his thoughts. He hadn't told Zynna, but the reason he refused to sleep was because last time he had he'd nearly attacked Dharen. He didn't know if it was a sign just how close he was too losing control, but he'd be damned it he did that to Elizabeth. Dharen was one ting but not her. Not his closest companion. Watching the road ahead, Neptu thought back to his sisters reassurance that everything would be okay. He wanted to believe her, but some part of him deep down knew something was going to happen. He didn't know what, he just knew it.

 _No matter what happens. I need to keep a smile on my face. For Liz, and For Zynna. And for myself especially. After all, I've been through worse, right?_

* * *

"Good job Anna! You're doing great!"

"Thanks Dharen!" Gin smiled from his spot in the garden as he watched Dharen instruct the young girl on how to plant the seeds they'd bought the day before, a wide smile on both faces. Gin hadn't realised Dharen wanted them to help him work on the new section of garden as well, but it seemed to be great binding exercise with Anna.

Sadly not all of them were pleased about their newest job.

"Fucking plants..." Tristan hissed from Gin's right, making him snicker. "Fucking seeds...Fucking tools..."

"Would you mind not using such language near Anna?" Abigail asked from her spot trimming hedges. "It's too early for her to learn such vulgar language."

"Besides," Quinn said, cloth over his head to help him from sweating. "You got the easiest job so far. Gin and I are out here actually doing the digging, all you have to do is drop the seeds in!"

"It's still bull!" Tristan said. Despite his anger, Gin noted he dropped the curse from the sentence. "I didn't come here to garden! Why're we sitting around playing garden while Neptu is-?!"

"Our directions were to hold down the fort," Dharen said as he and Anna approached. "And this is what that means. If you're going to be a part of this guild, that means you'll have to suck it up and help us out. Besides-"

"Gin look!" Anna said, grabbing at Gin's sleeve and pulling him away towards her recently filled hole. I planted that all by myself!"

"Oh yeah?" Gin asked, ignoring his memories of Dharen digging the hole. "That's great!" Anna nodded, but soon grew upset looking.

"It's too hot out here," she said. "I'm thirsty."

"We have been working for a while." Dharen said. "Gin, why don't you take Anna inside and get us something to drink? It's break time." Gin nodded and put a hand on the girls head.

"We'll be back," he said. "With refreshments."

"Don't worry, we got it!" Anna agreed with a smile. Gin chased after the girl as she sprinted for the door, keeping after her as they searched for the kitchen.

"It's around here somewhere," Gin said at her displeasure. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried!" Anna said. "Which is kinda new for me! This is so exciting!" Gin could only smile as the young girl tore ahead of him again, looking around the halls of the mansion. He was happy that the girl was in such high spirits, especially since she still looked so frail.

Before he could catch up to the girl, Gin felt a chill go down his spine.

Turning, his eyes widened. Leaning against the wall they'd just passed by was the same woman from yesterday. Same dress, same blood red eyes and lips, same everything. Gin stared at her for a moment before Anna called him

"What're you looking at?" Anna asked, rejoining him with a curious look.

"...Nothing," he said, concerned now. Why was that woman here? Who was she?

"You look at nothing a whole lot, Gin."

"Aha, sorry. Come on. Let's go get drinks." Following after the girl, Gin spared one last look behind him, but the woman was gone. Gin didn't know what was going on, but a knot had formed in his stomach.

He had a bad feeling about this.

 **I'll do my best to update again next Friday, I swear! This is the first full promised week of updates anyway! Rejoice! I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review!**


	7. The Priestess

**Yes, I missed my 2nd Generation update this week. Yes, I'm sorry. Yes, it'll be up on Monday.**

 **Enjoy!**

"So...This is Zentopia?" Elizabeth asked. Neptu nodded as he stared up at the massive cathedral-like building at the top of the hill. After another twelve hours, they had finally arrived at the bottom of the hill. So far they had not encountered any resistance, but he knew that their wouldn't be any for a little whole longer.

"Stop wasting time," Zynna said, already a few steps up the hill. "We need to get inside." Following after his sister, Neptu went up the hill with the girls quietly. Nobody had anything to say, mostly because they were tired and worried. It was much to difficult to come up with small talk at the moment.

"Hold up, you three." Neptu came to a stop as they approached a closed gate, with two men guarding it with spears. Both of them were dressed in Zentopian garb, faces covered by masks. "Civilians are not allowed with past here, please turn back."

"Can't do that," Zynna said as she approached the men, making them tense up and raise their spears. "My name is Zynna, and this is my brother Neptu. We need to get access to Zentopia, is that possible?"

"What for?" One of the guards asked. Zynna jabbed her thumb back at Neptu.

"Got a Demon problem," she said.

"If you're having trouble with demons, it would be best to consult local priests before you come too-"

"Enough of this," Zynna said, digging around in the bag around her shoulder. Eventually she pulled out the scroll Magnus had written, and presented it to the guards. "This was written by Magnus Skylancer, our ancestor. You know his name, correct? We're Skylancers."

"Magnus?" One of the guards asked. "Skylancers? Oh my..." One of the guards went over to the small booth near the gate and the group went silent for a moment, nobody saying a word. After a few minutes of silence, the guard returned and the gate opened up on it's own.

"You've been given access to the church," He said. "Once you get to the courtyard you will be greeted by Cardinal Mesa. He will guide you from there."

"Thank you," Zynna said, turning and nodding to the others. Neptu and Elizabeth walked forward to walk past the gate, but the guards stopped Elizabeth before she could pass through.

"Are you of the Skylancer name?" One of them asked. Elizabeth looked ticked off at the question, but Neptu knew they had asked because she wasn't.

"No, but I'm a friend." she replied. Both guards looked back at the siblings.

"Is she trustworthy?" One asked. Neptu nodded.

"Of course, let her past." Both guards listened to this and opened up to let Elizabeth past, the girl quickly rejoining the pair as they walked up to the church.

"Figured they would have given you more trouble then that," Zynna said.

"I guess Magnus' name carries more weight around here than we thought," Neptu replied.

"I would have fought them if I had too," Elizabeth said. "I was clearly with you, so I don't get why they tried to stop me."

"Calm down," Neptu said, forcing a smile onto his face as he nudged the girl. "We don't need you knocking heads right now." Elizabeth only smiled at this.

"I was ready, don't doubt me." She said with a laugh. The walk up the mountain was long and quite tiring to finish, but if he didn't finish it then he would probably die, so it wasn't exactly a difficult choice to make.

After what felt like forever the group finally made it to the top, where the pearly white doors to the cathedral opened up as they approached.

"Well," Zynna said. "Welcome to Zentopia."

"Yay," Neptu said weakly. The three walked inside quickly, the doors shutting behind them immediately.

"Ah, you must be the Skylancers." Neptu looked over his left as a man walked across the courtyard, also dressed in cathedral clothing. Neptu could only assume this was Cardinal Mesa.

"We are," Zynna said, once again taking charge. "This is my brother Neptu, and our friend Elizabeth."

"Hi," Elizabeth greeted, Neptu only nodding at the man. Mesa nodding back, a smile on his face.

"It is a true honour to meet descendants of Magnus," he said. "Although his is not a sect we speak of publicly, he did much for the formation of the church hundreds of years ago. After all, protecting mankind is a noble goal."

"So we've heard," Zynna replied. "Listen, the reason we're here is because of my brother. He's a Demon Slayer and-"

"And the curse is building up inside, yes?" Mesa asked, looking over to Neptu. Despite being slightly shaken by the Cardinal's interruption, Neptu nodded.

"Yes sir," he said. "And we found that the only way to truly rid myself of this infection is to do a certain ritual." Mesa nodded again, seemingly well informed.

"I am aware of the ritual," he said, turning his back to them. "Please, follow me. I will tell you all you need to know." With this the Cardinal walked off, leaving the three travellers no choice but to follow him. Mesa led them towards the cathedral quietly, entering inside and taking a swift left turn down a passage of stairs. Neptu could swear he could hear people chanting in the distance, and it was really creepy.

"Allow me to start at the beginning," Mesa said as they travelled down. "The infection Magnus spoke of is, of course, an infection of the spirit. Demon magic was never meant to be practised by humans, as with the Dragon Slayers before you. And as such, the magic starts it's slow but painful course of turning you into what you are supposed to be to use such magic."

"That we knew," Neptu said. Mesa nodded.

"I expected as much." he said. "However, please understand that this infection is no mere injection away from a cure. It will be a very painful process, depending on how long it's had to ingrain itself into you. How long have you been a practitioner of Demon magic?"

"Too long," Zynna mumbled. Neptu ignored her and thought genuinely.

"Easily over fifteen years if that's a benchmark," he replied. Mesa seemed to look troubled by this response, which did not soothe Neptu's nerves.

"Then it will indeed be painful," he said. "However, it is also a good thing. Destroying it all in one go lowers the chance of reinfection."

"W-Wait," Neptu said, head spinning at this. "Did you say reinfection?" After reaching the lowest level the stairs allowed, Mesa turned to the three of them again.

"Yes, I did." he replied. "Demon magic is by it's very nature dangerous. A single ritual will destroy the infection of your human soul, but it won't tear the magic out of you. Repeated use of Demon magic after the ritual will cause reinfection."

So now, after coming all this way, Neptu was being told he couldn't use magic after this, or he risked having to do it all over again. How was that fair?

"Why didn't Magnus mention this?" Zynna demanded, seeming upset herself. "This seems kinda important!"

"The speed of reinfection is slow," Mesa said as he led them down dark hallways lit by torches on the walls. "The rituals holy light keeps it at bay for some time, but soon enough it will return. Your ancestor Magnus did not live long enough to see this come to fruition."

"So in order to truly purify myself, I can't ever use Demon Slaying magic ever again." Neptu concluded, heart heavy. Mesa nodded.

"That is the path of least resistance he replied as they turned a corner. Up ahead was a massive locked door, guarded by more guards. "That being said, there are always other ways."

"Like what?" He asked. Mesa did not reply, he instead looked ahead to the guards.

"Cardinal Mesa," One said. "Why are these guests here?"

"These two here are descendants of Magnus Skylancer," Mesa replied, gesturing to Zynna and Neptu. "We seek the texts detailing the purification ritual." Nodding, the guards unlocked the doors, making musty wind force itself outward from the other side.

"You're friend must remain outside of this point," Mesa said as he stepped inside. "She is not allowed inside."

"Why not?" Elizabeth demanded. "It doesn't seem that important."

"Just stay here, Liz." Neptu sad, sensing this was something the Cardinal would not budge on. "We'll be out quick." Upset but understanding, Elizabeth nodded as the Neptu entered with his sister, following Mesa closely. Soon the three were beset upon by bookshelf after bookshelf, each one filled to the brim with scrolls or books or artifacts. Neptu felt like a history buff would climax inside the room he'd been allowed in.

"Where are we?" Zynna asked, also looking around at the shelves.

"The Zentopian Holy Archive," Mesa replied. "On these shelves are texts and proclamations from some of the most famous men in the churches history. Some even claim there is a writing from Ankhersam himself present in the bowls of the Archive."

Ankhersam? As in, the God of Life and Death himself? Neptu doubted that.

Mesa lead them through shelf after shelf, finally coming to a stop in front of one in particular marked with a symbol Neptu didn't recognise. He dug through the shelf for a moment silently before pulling out a large and clearly ancient looking book, dust flying everywhere as he did so.

"Here it is," He said as he turned to Neptu and Zynna. "The holy scripts detailing the ritual." Neptu reached forward and slowly took it from the Cardinal, opening it to the first page. The page had one language that he didn't understand at all. and another that was understood as 'The Demon Purification Ritual'

"So," Neptu started. "Now what?"

"Now we will begin the preparations for the ritual, if you are ready." Mesa replied. "Are you?" Neptu watched Mesa for a second before he turned and looked at Zynna, who just nodded. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to Mesa.

"Yes, I'm ready." He said. Nodding, Mesa started to lead them back the way they had come, this time Neptu holding the book. Looking down at said book, Neptu felt the weight of it in his hand, heavily weighing down his arms. Just how much info was in this freaking thing? How much did he have to do in order to save his own soul?

Somehow, he felt like it was a whole lot more than he'd already been told.

* * *

"Alright, let me see the book." Mesa said after they had reached the surface. "I'll read what is says and see what we have to do first."

"It's got a language there I can understand, you know." Neptu replied as he gingerly handed over the artifact.

"I know, but I worry something may have been lost in the translation." Mesa replied. "Best to read it in it's original form." After taking the book, Mesa flipped it open and began to read, leaving the other three sitting around Zentopia's courtyard waiting for him to speak up. After a few minutes Mesa looked up, and then to Neptu.

"So, what's first?" He asked.

"The first step is to prepare yourself," Mesa replied. "The ritual will be gruelling and probably the hardest thing you've ever had to do in your entire life. In order to make sure you even survive the exorcism, we must start meditation immediately."

"Wait, exorcism?" Zynna asked. "You never mentioned that."

"Well, it's exactly what the ritual is." Mesa said. "The first step is to separate the demon from the human, exorcising it and leaving it to be dealt with by the human. Before we can do that however, we must make sure that you're body will survive the process."

"The note Magnus left said it was a mental battle," Neptu replied weakly. Mesa frowned.

"It is," he said. "The mental battle between the infection and the slayers does indeed occur. However, if you wish to truly clean yourself, it must be done this way as well. Is that what you want, Neptu Skylancer?" Neptu didn't know what to say. He already knew that coming here was going to be difficult, but now he was hearing there was two battle he had to take part in. One mental and one physical. How was this going to go down?

"How does this work, exactly?" Elizabeth asked. "Why can't he just do the mental battle like Magnus said."

"As I've already said, Magnus did not live long enough to see reinfection progress in Demon Slayers." Mesa replied. "The demon does not just infect the soul, it also infects you as a human. If only the soul in purged during the mental battle, the body is still infected. However, for a true demon transformation the soul must also be infected. The mental battle makes the infection docile, but does not eliminate it. Soon enough it will infect you again."

"So essentially Neptu has a choice to make," Zynna said. "Only purge his soul and keep doing this for years, or do both and never use Demon Slaying magic again. Am I right?"

"In essence, yes." Mesa said, looking over at Neptu. "What will it be, Neptu?"

Neptu didn't know what to say. Sure, he'd already come all this way to clean himself up, but to hear that he'd never again be able to use this magic given to him by his father was insane. Speaking of which, how the hell had his father not gone insane? If this magic had been passed down from generation to generation, did that mean Neptu might have been the first since Magnus to truly rid himself of the infection? The first Skylancer gifted this power to rid himself of it? Now he felt queasy.

"I don't know about this," he finally said. "Sure I need to do this, but I was given this power by my father. And he got it from his father, and so on. If I got rid of it-"

"You'd be the first Skylancer in over two hundred years to do so, yes." Mesa replied. "Did you think the Mother did not have this conversation with your father many years ago?"

"The Mother?" Zynna asked, allowing Neptu to wallow in indecision. "Who's that?" Mesa sighed before he looked back at Neptu.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to speak with Mother about this," he said. "I understand your indecision. Giving up a gift like this is not something easily done. After all, your father didn't want to either. Would you like to speak with her?" Neptu gulped and nodded, hoping that this Mother would have answers for him.

"Yes," he said. "Take me to see her."

* * *

It wasn't normal for Gin to smile so much, but he supposed that was what happened when your life does a sharp turn so suddenly.

After leaving Magnolia with Neptu and Anna coming to The Hollows, Gin found that the girls energy was very infectious. She was always running all over the place and getting herself into mild trouble, making whoever was her current caretaker bail her out. It was Gin's turn today, so he was planning on taking her to town today so they could get some supplies Xeros wanted to build a new wing on the mansion. But first, obviously, he had to find her.

"Anna come on, this is getting old!" He shouted as he entered the main lobby of the building, looking around for the girl quietly. She'd said she wanted to play hide and seek before they left, but she neglected to say that she was going to hide anywhere in the mansion. He'd already spent twenty minutes looking for her! He had to admit, she was sneaky.

Sadly, not as sneaky as she'd like to think.

Gin was no fool, he could see a small pair of feet hiding between behind the curtains near a window. She was good, but still just a kid. Gin advanced on the curtains quietly, his smile growing wider as he reached her. Without warning Gin lashed out and grabbed the girl, causing her to squeal in surprise. Gin hauled her out from behind the curtains, making her laugh as he spun her around.

"No fair!" She shouted. "You were cheating!"

"Cheating?" Gin demanded, as he put her down. "How so?"

"How else could you have found me?!" She demanded. Gin just rolled his eyes as the girl upset look and rubbed her head teasingly.

"Maybe once you get older you'll beat me," he said.

"I will!" Anna said. "I'll be the best hider in the world!"

"I believe it, but first we need to go get what Xeros wanted. Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Although she'd been around for a few days, Gin was still surprised such a frail looking girl was able to run around so much. Following after her out of the mansion and down the beaten path towards New Avalon, Gin had some time to himself. After all, Anna was running ahead as usual. It was weird to have a child running away from him as a game and not because he was an animal, but he supposed that was because Anna didn't know any of that about him yet. About Mortavius, or Demons. It would all sound foreign to her, and Gin didn't want the girl to start worrying again.

"You rang dear friend?" A deep voice boomed from Gin's left, making him wince.

"No, I didn't." He replied as he looked over at Mortavius as he appeared next to him.

"Why are you here?"

"Too mock you for going so soft on me."

"I was always soft in your eyes."

"Hence why I'm here," Mortavius said. "Actually, I'm here to tell you to be careful." Gin felt his stomach drop at this. Mortavius wasn't one to give warnings, unless he was about to take Gin over.

"What?" Gin demanded. "Why?"

"Because if you aren't careful, bloodshed will soon fall upon us once again." He said, making Gin's eyes widen. "So keep an eye out."

"From what?" Gin demanded. "And when? Give me more than that!"

"You'll find out soon enough." Mortavius replied. "After all, it's righ-"

"Gin come on!" Anna shouted as she ran back down the path towards Gin. "You're so slow!" Gin swallowed and forced a smile out for Anna's sake as she reached him.

"Sorry, I tripped over something and fell." He excused, looking for any excuse he could. Anna, however, didn't seem interested.

"Woah Gin, who's that?" Gin made a face and looked down at Anna, looking to answer her question.

She was looking dead at Mortavius.

"U-Uh, who?" Gin asked weakly, feeling his stomach nose dive straight from calm into a category five hurricane. Anna pointed right at Mortavius.

"Your friend!" She said. "You have one too?"

Oh no.

"T-Too?" Gin managed. Anna nodded, and Gin watched as the woman appeared again, this time next to Anna. The woman in the black dress with red eyes and lips. The same woman he'd seen around all the time.

Gin couldn't believe it had taken him this long.

"This was my only friend before I met you guys!" Anna said as she hugged the woman's side, who allowed her to do so and even gave her a squeeze back. "Right?"

"Of course, sweetheart." The woman said, voice as smooth as silk. "I will always be here for you.' At this, Mortavius chuckled.

"Quinxotic," He said. "The Blood Priestess."

 **Seems like a good stopping point for today, right? I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review!**


	8. Mother

**Woah, did I actually manage to get an update out for my side story? Weird. I need to get this done quick, so who knows I may update more than one a week just to get it done. There's not a lot left, I could finish it right quick. I think I might. Gotta get it done!**

Gin hoped he wasn't dragging Anna took quickly along, but he was really panicking right now. This was not something he had expected, and they were going to pay for it if they didn't do something quickly.

"Gin, let me go!" Anna called, sounding annoyed. "Master Xeros said we have to get some supplies!"

"We'll do that in a minute," Gin replied. "Right now I need to find my friends and have a talk. I-I forgot to ask them all something" Walking into the lobby, Gin found The Cross waiting for him, just like he'd asked them too through their telepathy.

"Gin, there you are." Quinn said as they reached them. "What's going on, man? you sounded really stressed out."

"That's an understatement," He hissed. "We've got a problem, a big one."

"Which is?" Abigail asked. Gin frowned and looked back at Anna, who now looked scared and confused. The aura he was giving off was clearly scaring the girl, and now he felt bad that he'd reacted so poorly.

"Anna," he said. "Why don't you go and wait for me outside?"

"Why?" She asked. Gin just pressed his lips together tightly at her pout.

"This is a grownup conversation, I just wanted you to wait for me," he replied. He should've acted smoothly taking her back ,but he hadn't. Now he had to work his way around it. "Go and wait, okay?"

"Okay." Anna walked off at this, leaving the older members alone.

"What's going on, Gin?" Tristan asked. "Why're you sweating so badly?"

"It's Anna," he hissed. "She's a Demon Lord." This sentence stunned The Cross into silence, nobody saying a word for a while.

"You've got be joking," Abigail said weakly.

"I wish I was," Gin replied. "But she could see Mortavius clear as day. Not only that, she also had one by her side. You guys heard of Quinxotic?"

"The Blood Priestess," Abigail responded. Quinn shivered at this.

"What is it with these demons having messed up powers?" He asked.

"It's kinda their shtick," Tristan replied. "What do you know Abby?"

"I know that her magic circles around blood," she replied. "As the name implies obviously, but other than that I'm drawing a hard blank."

"So what do we do then?" Gin asked. "Do we tell Xeros?"

"I don't know," Abigail responded, looking down at her feet as she thought. "It would be for the best not to hide it from him, but I worry about his response."

"I vouch we don't." Quinn said, all eyes turning to him at this.

"What?" Tristan asked. "You want to keep a secret like this from the guy running an anti-demon guild?"

"That's exactly why we should keep our mouths shut," Quinn replied with arms crossed. "If Xeros finds out two Demon Lords of all things have found their way into his guild, she's done for. Gin has Neptu and our protection, but he won't feel bad about kicking her out."

"The guild won't like it either," Tristan muttered, a hand on his chin. "I doubt they like that Gin is here, but if they find out Anna is one too..." The group went silent, no one knowing what to say to fix this situation. All in all, they were screwed no matter what they did.

"But if we vouch for her and say she has no where else to go, do you think he'd kick her out?" Gin asked. He didn't like the idea of hiding it from Xeros, but telling him was a pretty big risk too.

"He's got a rep to uphold," Abigail added. "Did you see how Arno reacted when he found out about Gin?" That was also a good point. Xeros might not have even been their biggest problem.

"Let's just keep this between us for now," Tristan said. "We'll figure out a solution when Neptu and Liz come back. They might be able to vouch better."

"I like that idea," Quinn said. "It takes the responsibility off of us."

"We'll do that, then." Abigail said. "We'll wait. Until then, don't treat her any differently. She is just a kid, but if she finds out something's up she might put two and two together after Gin's little outburst." Great, so now he might have messed the whole operation already.

"Just take her to town and act normal," Quinn said. "Maybe ask her about it. Get some info out of her." Gin swallowed hard, but nodded. After all, there was nothing to prove Quinxotic was violent. Perhaps she was just Anna's takeover and that was the end of it. Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked back over to Anna, who was just sitting on a nearby bench twiddling her thumbs.

"Done?" She asked with a bright smile. Gin managed a smile back and nodded.

"Yep, all done." He said. "Ready to go?"

"Uh huh!" Jumping to her feet, Anna burst out of the front door and ripped down the beaten path to New Avalon, Gin close behind. No matter what was happening, the boundless energy she had was incredible. Even more so given how he'd found her on the street.

"Anna!" He called, making her turn and look at him. "Come here, I wanted to ask you something." Nodding, the young girl ran back to him and kept his pace, bouncing still to keep her energy levels up.

"What's up?" She asked. Gin took a deep breath. Here went nothing.

"How long have you had that friend of yours?" He asked. "You know, the one no one else can see."

"Ah! You mean Quinxotic right?" Gin nodded, and Anna smiled.

"I've known her for as long as I can remember!" She said. "She's always been with me, even after I lost my home." Oh man, he hadn't asked about that either. But did he really need to? He could guess.

"Do you remember how that happened?" He asked as carefully as he could. Anna was young, so maybe she wouldn't pick up on his reasoning. Anna shook her head sadly.

"No, I don't remember." She said. "I remember I felt super sick for a while beforehand, and when I woke up one day everything was gone. I was all alone, but Quinxotic was still with me. She guided me to this city, and then I met you! It must have been fate!"

Was that a good thing, though?

"I suppose so," Gin replied weakly. If he guessed right, that was probably Quinxotic taking over the girls feeble form and using it to wreak havoc. Then she would have lied to the girl once she awoke and told her she was a friend. "Is she good to you?"

"Yep!" Anna said. "We always told me what was good to eat and what wasn't and made sure I didn't stick my nose anywhere it didn't belong! She could only do so much though. She said something like she didn't have a physical form for this world or something? I don't know what that means, but I suppose that means she's a ghost or something?"

Now Gin wasn't sure what to do. From the sounds of it Anna was oblivious to what Quinxotic really was, and that wasn't good. Was he supposed tell her, or just wait for a more opportune time? No, he needed to wait for Neptu to get back. It would be better that way.

"Well that's good," he said, opting not to answer her question. "I'm glad you had someone to help you through those rough times."

"Yep!" She agreed. "What about your friend, Gin? What's his name? Is he nice?"

Oh boy.

"Well, uh, I suppose so." He said. He didn't want Anna to worry about him by saying Mortavius was the last thing he considered a friend. He just hoped said demon didn't appear and say some shit. "He's a bit harder on me than Quinxotic might have been to you, but it's just because that's how he is."

"Some people are like that huh?" Anna asked. "Enough talk! Let's go and get those supplies!" With this Anna bounded off again, leaving Gin in her dust. He frowned as he watched her go off, not knowing what it was he was supposed to do.

He just hoped Neptu would have a plan.

* * *

Neptu had followed Mesa deep into the temple, Zynna and Elizabeth close behind. They had taken many twists and turns so far, so it seemed that whoever this Mother figure was she was very important to the people here.

"Allow me to clarify something before you meet her," Mesa said, looking over his shoulder. "Mother Chiyoko is the leader of the secret sect devoted to the Devil Slayer problem. Although she may appear young, do not be deceived; she's lived a hundred lives and will live a hundred more."

"Could you be anymore cryptic?" Elizabeth asked, sounding annoyed. Mesa laughed at this.

"I apologise," he said. "You see, we at Zentopia believe that the Mother reincarnates after death. Mother Chiyoko is the most recent reincarnation, and she holds all of the knowledge to help you, Neptu."

"Sounds like a plan," Neptu said as they approached a door. Mesa knocked, and there was silence for a moment before he nodded.

"You have been given permission to enter, Neptu Skylancer." He said, moving out of Neptu's way. Giving both his sister and Elizabeth a look, Neptu carefully walked forward and opened the door, which shut right behind him as he entered the room.

"Ah," A woman's voice sake. "Gabros' son has finally found his way here." Looking ahead of him, Neptu met the eyes of a woman sitting on a chair overlooking a terrace. Outside the terrace was the sky around the Zentopian church, and a slight gust of wind was entering from outside.

"You knew my Dad?" He asked, moving farther into the room. The woman nodded.

"Indeed I did," she said. "As the Mother before me served Demon Slayers, and her before her. I am Mother Chiyoko, child. What is your name?" Neptu swallowed at this.

"My name's Neptu," he said. "I was told you could help me make up my mind about giving up my power." Nodding for him to sit, Neptu did as was instructed. Getting a closer look at her, Neptu found it hard to believe that this woman wasn't as young as she looked. The illusion was very convincing, as her dark black hair showed no signs of grey and her golden eyes shone with hope. It comforted him the more he watched her. The white robes she had one shone with a similar feeling, and it was a very graceful appearance.

"What is troubling you, child?" Chiyoko asked. "Why is it you pause to give up this curse?" Neptu wrung his hands together and frowned.

"It was never a curse until I found out what it was doing to me," he said. "I used this power to save people, to kill unholy creatures who'd dare attack them. This power, it's been in my family for as long as we've been a family at all. To have to give it up..."

"Feels as though you are giving up a part of yourself," Chiyoko said, relief flooding through Neptu. She understood him. "That by giving it up you're somehow failing those who gave it to you."

"Exactly," Neptu replied. "But I don't want to hurt the people close to me. If I don't give up this power, the demon will consume me entirely. And I'll become exactly what I always hunted down." Chiyoko simply hummed in understanding, eyes lost in a faraway place out in the open sky.

"What is it you fear more, Neptu?" She asked as she turned back to him. "Turning, or hurting those close to you?" Well, that was no contest.

"Hurting people," he replied. "I've worked my entire life to save people, especially those closest to me. I can't risk hurting them."

"Than why do you give pause?" Chiyoko asked. "Because of your family legacy? Or are you scared to lose your entire identity along with the magic?" Now it felt like he was being attacked, and he didn't like the tone she used at all despite how soft it was.

"I never said that," Neptu replied.

"That is what you're implying," Chiyoko replied, looking back out the window. "You speak of your family legacy and how long you've had this power, but pause to give it up even though it may eventually cause harm to those you love. If that is not your reason, than what?" That made sense, but that wasn't his reasoning at all. But then again, what was upsetting him? She made perfect sense.

"I don't know what you want me to say," he finally replied, feeling even more lost than before. Chiyoko smiled at him softly.

"It is not weakness to be scared of losing yourself as you know it to be," she said. "No one would throw themselves into such an abyss without due pause."

"I don't need that," Neptu said, finding his voice. "I'm already different than I was."

"In what way?" Neptu took a deep breath and looked Chiyoko in the eye, determination flooding him as it clicked in his head.

"For a long time i didn't pause when it came to killing demons," he said. "For the longest time if I knew they were there, I'd have them killed. I didn't care who was attached to it, I just needed them gone. But, recently, a boy taught me that that line of thinking isn't healthy. He's a demon, but one of the most caring souls in the world. Had I used this power to kill someone like him, I..." Neptu paused as his guilt closed his throat up, making him take a moment before continuing speaking. How many lives like Gin had been cut short because of him? How many times had people died on his orders, crying for their mother or father? He felt disgusted just thinking about it.

"Please continue," Chiyoko said, voice so soft it gave Neptu the strength to continue speaking.

"I was so careless with the power given to me for so long," he said. "I used it even on an inkling of a chance I was killing a demon without even thinking. I've been disgracing my families heritage. I'm supposed to protect people from demons, not just kill them too. I've already changed so much in such a short time. But, to give it up..." Neptu just didn't know. Sure, maybe he wanted to keep it because it was a gift, or he was scared of change. But to just give it up seemed so extreme to him. Chiyoko just watched him quietly for a moment before she leaned back and sighed.

"You know, your father was hesitant to give it up as well," she said. This caught Neptu's attention, and Mother kept speaking. "He was worried that by giving it up, he was dooming humanities chances, if only a little.

"But father didn't give it up," Neptu replied, thinking back to his childhood training. "I remember him using it, him training me to use it."

"You're right, he didn't." she said. "Your father could not bare the thought of giving it up either. Gabros was a strong willed man, one willing to give his life to protect those close to him." That was a painfully accurate statement. "So instead of following the general rules, your father attempted the harder route."

"Wait, what?" Neptu asked. "Mesa said there were only two options." Chiyoko sighed.

"Mesa is not of the Demon Sect," she replied. "He is a devout man, and a excellent Cardinal, but not everything is so cut and dry. I'm certain Mesa spoke of two ways, correct?"

"Yeah," Neptu replied. "One that cures me and the other than just makes it easier to handle." Chiyoko nodded at this.

"There's a third way," she replied. "One less traversed and known about because of the dangers involved." Neptu already didn't like the sounds of this, but he was willing to listen. "Gabros went down this path. To make the infection bow down to him, to make it subservient to his will, not it's own."

"How is that possible?" Neptu asked, growing curious. "Is it possible?"

"All things are," Chiyoko replied. "This way is very much similar to the other ways. If you heard the stories of Magnus, than I'm certain he did not tell you. Because this was only discovered after he passed. Roughly two hundred years ago, a Demon Slayer named Isamu developed a certain sacrament; one designed to cage the infection during the battle, and force it to bow down to the host. This cleanses the body of the infection as do the other ways, but this one keeps the demon inside the slayer. Caged, ready to allow the user to draw out it's power at any time without risk."

"What's the catch?" Neptu asked. "All ways out like this have a catch. What's this one?" Chiyoko nodded.

"Astute observation, Neptu." she said. "There is a catch. During the battle, your magic will be incredibly weak. Demon Slayers end up drawing power from the infection the longer they go. By separating the infection and the slayer, the magic weakens considerably. And the same rules apply; if you lose the battle, the infection wins. And you become a demon."

Great, so really he still had limited options will all the risk of before. From the sounds of it, this was the path his father had gone down. One that made the demon infection subservient and eliminated the risk of turning into a demon. But he could still die and lose his body to the demon.

"What will you do, Neptu Skylancer?" Chiyoko asked. "Will you follow your father and serve the human race with your power dutifully? Or will you gave it up to protect the people you hold dear to you?"

Well, that was the question of the day wasn't it?

Neptu thought about it. He thought about all the people he'd hurt with this power. So many countless and unnamed people, even including his own sister due to his own incompetence. Did he deserve to keep this power?

But then. he remembered what he was up against. Demon Lords. Being so powerful only certain types of magic could hurt them. And whether or not the person attached to them wanted it, they were a blight on this earth. Just like every other demon on this earth. Was he going to walk away when humanity needed his power? Or was he going to keep at it and make sure no one else had to suffer the way he did, but follow the path of the light this time? To make sure no one died, and not just slay who he desired?

Finally, after a few minutes of deliberation, Neptu took a deep breath.

"Teach me the sacrament," he said to Chiyoko. "I've got an infections ass to kick into line."

 **Like I said, more frequent updates are being guaranteed! Right here, right now! There actually isn't a whole lot left as it is, so I could totally get through it quick. I hope you all enjoyed, leave a review!**


	9. The Monster Inside

**Sorry about missing last week there guys! Came down with a wicked flu and took some time to rest. But we're back now! You may notice this chapter of Homecoming is going up on Monday! It's a bonus chapter, I'll still post on Friday, and 2nd Generation today as well!**

 **Enjoy!**

Neptu was supposed to be sleeping, but he wasn't capable of doing anything of the sort right now.

It had been a few days since he and the others had arrived at Zentopia, and all that time he'd been working on mastering the sacrament Chiyoko told him about. Since then priests had cast a spell on him that supposedly suppressed the infection enough to allow him to sleep, but it didn't ease his anxiety. After all, he'd already nearly choked Dharen out because it started to turn him. If it happened here, who exactly was going to stop him? Would he be able to be stopped? It all kept him from actually getting any kind of sleep.

Finally deciding he wanted to stretch his legs, Neptu kicked off the the sheets of his bed, looking around. The church had given him and the girls one room to share, and both of them seemed to be unconscious. Making sure he was as quiet as possible, Neptu slipped out the door and into the halls of Zentopia, the halls echoing with any slight loud noise he made. He didn't know where exactly he was going, but what he did know was that he just needed time to think. Walking usually helped him with that.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Neptu nearly jumped out of his skin and whirled around, finding Cardinal Mesa standing there with a smile on his face.

"How long have you been around here?" He asked, suspicious as to why the priest knew he'd got out of bed that quick.

"Don't be confused, I was merely walking to the courtyard." Mesa said as he walked up to and past him. "Care to accompany me?" Neptu made a face, but he really didn't have anything better to do. Shrugging, he tailed behind the man for a while in silence, both finally arriving in the courtyard of the cathedral. It was practically dead quiet out here as well, except now there was no echo either. Perfect bliss.

"It's so nice here," He said aloud as Mesa made for a nearby bench to sit at.

"It is, isn't it?" He asked. "I like to come here at night to think. The peace allows me to clear my mind. Perhaps it can do the same for you."

"I doubt that," Neptu replied. "I've got a lot swirling around up here."

"About the ritual tomorrow?" Wow, it was like he was a mind reader. Of course that was what it was. Neptu very well might die the following day, so of course he was nervous. "There's nothing to be worried about, priests and Mother Chiyoko will be on standby the whole time. If you do turn, you won't make it very far."

"Wow that's really soothing," Neptu replied as he rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you're not a therapist with that kind of advice."

"Any other sort of reassurance would be blind and foolhardy." Mesa said. "There is a chance you will lose. But if you do, you won't need to worry about hurting anyone. Although with that said, I don't think you'll have much trouble."

"Oh yeah?" Neptu asked. "Why's that? Got some secret technique you dragged me out here to see?"

"No," Mesa said. "But I can tell you're a fighter, Neptu. And with how much you care about those around you, I think we'll be fine."

"What?" Now Neptu was confused. It was like Mesa skipped a few sentences in his head but assumed he said them. "What do they have to do with anything?"

"I know you care deeply for your sister and that other girl," Mesa said as he watched the sky. "And it is clear that they care for you as well. If there is one thing I have always staunched believed, it is that one will always lift their sword one more time if it means they'll protect those they care about, no matter the cost to themselves."

"Sounds cliche," Neptu replied, also watching the sky.

"It is," Mesa said. "But cliches exist because they are commonplace in our world, so much so that they are viewed as nothing more than a joke. But it does't make them any less true. When you have to fight for somebody else, someone you love, it is much easier to raise yourself up again." Neptu knew he was telling the truth. If he had been just fighting for himself all these years, he probably would've died already. He fought for those he cared about, and anyone who might be in danger because of demons.

Perhaps that was why Fairy Tail fought so hard to save Gin. Fighting for someone else just like he was.

"You should try and rest," Mesa said as he stood and made his way back inside. "The spell we cast should keep in repressed enough for you to sleep, so get to it. Your battle begins in the morning." With that he left Neptu to himself in the courtyard, staring up at the sky.

"I guess he's right," He said as he stood. "After all, I do have a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?"

"Is that a trick question?" Mother Chiyoko just smiled as Neptu asked this question, clearly doing so in an attempt to ease his already rapid heartbeat. Didn't really do him much good though, he still felt like he was going to pass out at any moment now. Zynna, Elizabeth and himself had met Mesa and Chiyoko in the grand hall as ordered, and it seemed six other priests had also been summoned. Nobody seemed particularly happy to be there, Neptu least of all.

"Hey, moron." Neptu looked over his shoulder towards Zynna and Elizabeth, both wearing vastly different expressions. Zynna looked irritated, and Elizabeth just looked really concerned. So given that it was fairly obvious who had spoken out to him.

"Yes, dearest sister?" He asked, still trying to lower his heart rate. Maybe some joked would do it. Zynna just rolled her eyes and marched up to him, clearly ready to give him an earful about his attitude.

"Did you forget what I said?" She demanded. Neptu just raised an eyebrow at this, making Zynna sigh.

"Put on a brave face for her at least," she said, gesturing lowly back at Elizabeth so the girl didn't notice they were talking about her. "You're freaking her out." Of course, how could he have forgotten? Elizabeth was in just as bad a state as he was mentally. She had been worried out of her skull these past few days, and he needed to be brave for her. And for himself, but he'd already tried that and it hadn't worked.

"I know," he said. "Here, let me go and talk to her." Nodding, Zynna moved for him and Neptu moved to speak with the blonde haired woman.

"Hey," he greeted, attempting to put a smile on his face. It didn't seem to phase her, blue eyes still laced with concern.

"Don't give me that," she said. "I'm nervous."

"I know," he said. "I'm going to be fine, okay? You don't need to worry about that."

"I think I do," she said. "I've spent the last few days hearing how deadly this is going to be. What if you don't make it out of here? What if we have to go home without you? What if-?"

Neptu decided to cut the woman off by wrapping her into his arms, pressing her close to him. It made him upset to feel her shaking against him, clearly even more frightened than she was letting on.

"Just stop rambling," he said with a smile. "It's not befitting of a former general."

"I was a shitty general, you know that." she said, voice muffled by his jacket. "I just let you take care of everything."

"Funny, I told people the same thing, but about myself." he said, moving away from her. Deciding to go farther, he reached forward and brushed the hair out of her face, attempting to clean her up a bit. He paused, unsure what to do as she reached up and grabbed his hand, keeping it against her head.

"I'll be careful," he said. "If I've got you and Zynna waiting on the other side, I'd be more scared to let you two down." Elizabeth just scoffed at this, put handed stopped holding his hand.

"I'm not that scary," she said.

"You are when you're irritated with me for messing up."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Neptu?" Neptu turned at Chiyoko's calling, once again greeted by her bright smile. "Are you prepared?" Watching her warily, Neptu took a deep breath.

"Yeah," he said. He turned back to Elizabeth, who'd gone back to worrying. "I guess I got something to do."

"Yeah," she said, finally releasing his hand. "I guess you do." Taking a deep breath, Neptu turned away from her and walked towards the center of the chamber, surrounding himself with priests, Mesa and Chiyoko.

"We'll prepare the ritual now," Chiyoko said. Neptu gulped, but nodded.

"Let's teach this infection whose boss," he said. Smiling again, Chiyoko nodded. At this, the six priests around Neptu rose their hands. Bright white light shone from them, and already Neptu felt sick. He watched as layer upon layer on holy magic was added onto the ritual, obviously all being used to both contain him and separate the infection from him. The layers began to form a circle around him, and they began to rise into a sphere. Before long he was completely engulfed in holy magic on all sides, making his eyes and insides hurt all the same.

"Neptu?" Mesa's voice rang. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Neptu replied.

"Good," Mesa said. "We're going to activate the splitting charm now. You may feel like you are on the verge of a psychotic break, but this is merely a symptom of tearing the infection from your soul. Please concentrate on not going insane for us."

"Say what now?" Neptu asked, stomach dropping. He wasn't given anymore warning before the sphere began to whirl to life, making his mouth dry up. This was it, the battle he'd spent days preparing for. He needed to remember what Chiyoko had taught him, the sealing sacrament. He could only perform it once the demons guard was down, and he needed to weaken it significantly. to do that, he needed to-!

Neptu didn't have a chance to finish his thoughts, as a white haze enveloped everything he had every considered to be reality.

* * *

Elizabeth winced as Neptu's screaming pierced the silence of the hall around them, making her frown deepen even more. As if that was somehow possible.

"The splitting has commenced," Mesa reported. "He'll come back to in about a minute and thirty seconds, in which the battle will begin."

"You neglected to mention the screams of terror," Zynna murmured, covering her left ear. The look on her face looked almost childlike, she was so startled. Elizabeth couldn't mock her though, she felt just as distraught."

"I figured that came with the territory of the ritual," Mesa said. "We never once shied away from describing the pain. But for him, it will go beyond that to indescribable."

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Elizabeth demanded, feeling her breakfast fighting her for the right to come back up. Mesa shook his head.

"No," he said. "It is to remind you how far he is willing to go for you both. If he only had himself to worry about, I doubt he would have agreed to this." Elizabeth took this information is as the screaming continued, giving it some thought. Would Neptu go this far without needing to worry about them? Did he think he was worth it on his own? After Fairy Tail and Gin, she didn't know any more. But he still had to come out/ Not just for Zynna and herself, but the other members of The Cross and Gin. Xeros, everyone expected him home.

He couldn't disappoint them. He couldn't.

* * *

When Neptu came to all he remembered was that he was in pain. He sat there on the ground for a bit, mind slowly coming to as he recollected his scattered memories. He remembered now. The pain had been caused by a ritual performed by Zentopian priests to help him purify his own soul.

Which meant...

Looking up weakly, Neptu spotted a black mass of energy floating nearby. It radiated negative energy so thoroughly it looked as though the sphere he was encased in might crumble, but it stood strong against his concerns. Slowly getting to his feet, Neptu Watched the black mass as a dark voice chuckled.

"And so he stands," The voice said, rippling with energy. From what he could tell, it was originating from the mass of magic. "The boy wonder who sought to avenge his family."

"You..." Neptu managed, feeling his strength begin to return a bit, sanity along with it. "What are you?"

"Well that's a rude question, don't you think?" It asked with a dark laugh. "I've been helping you for so long, you'd think you'd know me."

"I tend not to make friends with dark magic like you," Neptu replied, clenching his fists. "I know what you are. The amalgamation of the infection inside me. The demon created by my magic, correct?" The black mass just laughed again at this, and it began to shift violently.

"No no Neptu, not quite." He replied. "Although I suppose you're not entirely off the mark." Neptu made a face at this, confused.

"How was I off the mark?" He demanded. "What are you?" Another laugh.

"Why Neptu, how could you have already forgotten?" The mass began to shift more violently, and soon it began to take shape. Neptu watched as a body began to spawn from the mess, first with legs and then a torso. Arms popped out of their sockets, and a blank slate of a head appeared as well.

Neptu's eyes widened as the face began to take shape as well. He recognised the features, the hairstyle, the smirk.

His own face melded onto the creature, smiling at him through the darkened features.

"I'm you, my dear boy." He said, the attempt at replicating his voice marred by the rippling power distorting it. "I'm the person you're trying to hide from everyone else. All those dark things you thought, those evil things you did. I am those things. No, I am you."

"You're not me!" Neptu shouted, ignoring the fear he felt in his heart. "I'm not defined by those things I did! I was trying to help people! To kill things like you!"

"What is a man if not the sum of his deeds?" His duplicate asked, raising it arms to gesture wildly. "That's all you've ever been the people around you. The Demon Slaying general who didn't care who got in the way. Ask your sister, she saw it before anyone else."

"No..." Neptu hissed, anger growing in his chest. "If I was going to be swayed by your words so easily you'd have taken me already. I didn't do those things like that. Stop trying to get to me."

"I'm doing no such thing," the replica said. "I'm just trying to tell you the truth. I'll admit, a lot of people have been trying to impose their ideals on you recently. That boy Gin, that guild Fairy Tail, telling you these things about camaraderie and friendship. You never believed in those things, Neptu. Strength always mattered the most to you, remember?"

"Shut up!"

"You didn't care about any of those that joined you on your crusade. That's why we sent them out like lambs to the slaughter. Nobody mattered to you except Drakhosz, remember? The man that killed your family. He's the only one who meant a damn to you."

"That's not true!"

"Is it not?" the replica only smirked at this. "See, you've already fooled yourself into believing their poisoned words. Strength is all we need in this world, Neptu. And I am the strength you'd ever need. So let go of them, and these paltry feelings. Let's go and find Drakhosz together, hm?"

Neptu responded by blasting at the demon with his magic.

He could tell the blast, a lighter and weaker colour of purple, barely hurt the demon when it slammed into him. Chiyoko had told him this. His magic would be weaker without the source of his power to draw from.

"Stop talking," He demanded, pointing at the demon angrily. "I didn't come all the way here to converse with you! I'm going to defeat you and seal you inside my body! And then, I'm going to use that power you speak so highly of to do what I want with it! I'll help people! I'll save lives!" The replica didn't respond for a moment, and then it laughed.

"I already know what it is you want," he said. "Vengeance. Closer. To slay Drakhosz with your own hand and watch the light leave his eyes. We want the same thing, Neptu. Let me in. _Join_ me."

"No." Neptu said, preparing himself for a fight. "I'll never fall back into those feelings. I'll never take lives like that again. I promised. I promise I was done."

"I see the poison has already taken root deeper than I imagined," the replica said as it shrugged. "It seems this will have to get physical. Although allow me to remind you of something, Neptu."

"What?" Neptu demanded, steeling himself. The dark mass smiled at him, widening it's mouth far past normal limits to smile at him.

"The boy that these people are trying to turn you into is the one that got your parents killed!"

 **That seems like a good place to stop for today. Remember, I'll be back on Friday with chapter 10! Make sure you don't miss it! And remember to read 2nd Generation today too! I hope you enjoyed, leave a review! See ya!**


	10. The Saving Light

**I really need to get this story out of my schedule. I got more ideas for stories I wanna do but this is taking up my Friday update slot.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hahaha!" The infection laughed. "Is that really all you can muster, Neptu?! After all of that talk?!"

Unfortunately, it wasn't an inaccurate statement. Neptu knew that by the way Chiyoko talked this wasn't going to be an easy fight, but he felt so powerless. Most of his attacks outright bounced off of the being, and any that didn't barely seemed to hurt him at all. He knew at the end of the day hat defeating the infection wasn't the point, that he was to use the sacrament he was taught to cage it. But to do that he needed time to set it up, and he wasn't going to just get that. After all, this was a fight.

Getting up, Neptu threw more fire attacks at the black mass that resembled him, but the small torrents of flame were just absorbed by the creature as he smirked.

"I guess it is," He said as he got to his feet. "Chiyoko did warn me that you're not going to take a whole lot of damage from my attacks. Guess she was right." His mirror image just laughed again.

"Of course," it said. "After all, would you take damage from your own attacks? It's the same logic." Neptu frowned at this, clenching his fists.'

"You're not me," he said. "So stop saying you are." The creature just laughed again.

"How many times must I say it?" He asked. "Of course I'm you. I only exist because of you. Your hatred gave birth to me. The demons you slayed, the more my power grew. And now that I've grown so large, you try to take me out? Foolish." At this, a massive swirl of magic appeared next to him, and dark fire blasted out of it towards Neptu. "You can't beat me, kid! I am you!" Neptu dodged the attack, ignoring the searing pain in his side as he did so. The flames he was being attacked with burned hotter than anything he could produce, which only made this fight harder. He couldn't even eat the magic.

"And how many times do I have to say it?" He demanded, getting to his feet again. "You aren't me. Did my magic create you? Yes. But you aren't me, and you certainly aren't the stronger one between us!" Neptu threw out his own barrage of magic, which easily countered and threw him back on his back. Groaning, Neptu got to his feet again, deciding to slow down a bit. His current strength wasn't enough, so he needed to wait. See if he could find an opening that he could exploit. If he found it, he could set the sacrament and get out of this hell.

"It's funny, really." The creature spoke up again, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "You used me all this time, pretending you were some sort of saint for doing what you did. And now, faced with taking out your own shade, you can't do it! How are you the stronger one!? You relied on me all this time!" The shade blasted itself forward with magic, grabbing Neptu by his shirt and taking him to the ground. The shade wrapped it's arms around his neck and began to squeeze, strangling his opponent.

"L-Let go...!" He hissed, struggling against the shade's strength. This only caused it to laugh.

"What?!" He demanded. "Am I too strong for you, original?! Can you not bear the weight of your sins?!"

 _My...Sins?_

Neptu managed to land a kick it between the shades legs, which forced him to roll off. Using his weakened fire he created space between the two, getting to his feet again. Once he got a moment to breathe, he thought back to what the shade had said. The weight of his sins. After the encounter with Fairy Tail, he knew full well he had committed enough sins for several lifetimes to be sent to hell. He wasn't happy about it, but he had tried to rationalise it in his mind. He took chances, he took risks. Overall, he had helped right?

"Stop trying to psych me out with psychological bullshit!" He shouted. "I'm not here for a philosophy lesson!"

"And yet our battle takes place on Zentopian holy ground," the shade said with a laugh. "If not philosophy, what did you come for? Answers? Peace of mind? You'll never get that while I'm here!" The shade came after him again, but Neptu prepared himself. His legs were swung at, but he jumped and avoided the attack. He used the momentum created by this to kick the shade back, enhancing his kick the little he could with fire. The shade stumbled back, and Neptu took this opportunity to keep on him, striking him over and over with his fists as the beat protected itself as best it could.

"I'm not who you say I am!" He shouted as he swung. "I didn't kill innocent people on purpose! I wasn't trying to conquer the world or something! I just wanted to save people from creatures like you!"

"And with no regard for anyone in the way, I assume!" The shade replied. "I share all the memories you have with your hunters! I cannot recall I single time you tried to find out the truth to a rumour before sending your forces out to deal with it! And now you say you aren't a monster?! Laughable!" The shade punched him in the stomach while he was distracted, knocking the wind out of him. He was grabbed by his shirt before he could get away, and the shade continued to strike out at him while he stood there, defenceless from the barrage of blows.

"I-It was for the greater good!" He managed to choke out in between blows.

"For whose, exactly?" The shade asked with a manic laugh. '"You're own, or the worlds? Your own peace of mine was the only thing that troubled you! It always has been!"

"That isn't true!"

"What was your whole purpose for hunting demons?!" The shade shouted, ceasing the relentless onslaught. "Why did you set out at first?" Silence fell between the pair, Neptu struggling to breathe as much as he could before the attacks continued.

"T-Too find Drakhosz." He said. The shade smirked.

"Huh, oddly selfish." he said, rearing his fist back again. "What happened then, I wonder? Did you delude yourself with thoughts of grander? Did you think you were a saviour or something? Something else that a spoiled rotten brat lost and confused in a world that cared not for him?" These words stabbed deep into Neptu's heart, making him pause and think. How was any of this wrong? It was dead on. He'd set out to find Drakhosz, and he'd ended up chasing after dreams of being humanity's saviour from a scourge the bottom percentile only ever dealt with.

Really, what was he doing?

S-Shut up..." He hissed despite his thoughts. The shade laughed at this.

"It's just like us to be stubborn in the face of the truth the first time," he said. "How did the fairies do it? Ah yes. They beat it into you!" The next punch came harder than any of the other before it, knocking Neptu flat on his ass another time. Instead of getting up, this time he stayed on the ground and stared up at the roof, thinking. He knew the shade spoke truth. But was it to set him off, or to really make him believe it?

"This isn't even the first time you've been told this, ironically enough." The shade said as it reached him. "I'm sure you remember the first time, right?" Neptu gulped at this, the thought invading his mind. "After all, you're lovely sister warned us years ago.! You're weak, Neptu. But together, we're strong. Together, we can defeat Drakhosz. Be selfish. Be angry. All you have to do is let me in!"

* * *

"A-Are things going well?" Zynna asked, concerned for her brothers safety. Mother Chiyoko did not answer right away, opting instead to press her lips into a thin line.

"I do not know," she said. "It is up to Neptu to seal the beast safely. If he cannot, he well have to dispel it ourselves. After, of course, it's killed him and become the dominant sentience in his body."

"That's reassuring," she mumbled, crossing her arms. She watched the sphere quietly, unsure of what to say. They hadn't been given a time frame for when exactly this was supposed to work.

"I-I' sure he'll be okay," Elizabeth said with a shaky smile in Zynna's direction. All she could do was muster a feeble laugh at this.

"I hope so," she said. "He's never been good at introspection." Elizabeth also let out a small laugh at this.

"I know," she said, looking back at the sphere Neptu was inside of. "But he's not who he used to be anymore. He's changed since you left the hunters, trust me." Zynna hoped this was true, because her brother had not been a good man back then. Back then he'd sent men and women alike out on a whim to destroy a so called demon. Whether or not they returned, it never seemed to bother him. He'd become some sort of machine, only sending out the orders but not actually caring for the outcome. She knew to some degree the failure and death of those who followed him haunted him, but not enough for him to actually make changes. But according to Elizabeth, he had changed. Hopefully so.

Because if was till the man who would say those awful things to her, he stood no chance. If he was still that man...

* * *

 _Zynna knew she was going to be pushing her luck if she brought this up with Neptu, but enough was enough. She'd followed behind him loyally enough up until this point, but she needed to put an end to this. No more needless death. No more Commander hallucinations. Confidently pushing her way into the tent, Zynna saw her brother and Elizabeth looking down at a map on a table. Both looked up as she entered the tent, Neptu smiling._

 _"Hello Zynna," he said. "What do you need?"_

 _"I need to talk to you," Zynna said, trying to sound determined. "Alone," she added for Elizabeth. Neptu narrowed his eyes at her, and Elizabeth looked over at him with a concerned look._

 _"...Okay, that's fine." he said, waving Elizabeth away. The blonde woman walked away past Zynna, not sparing her a second glance. Once she was gone, silence fell upon the tent. Zynna stared at her brother quietly, and he did so right back._

 _"What can I help you with?" He asked. Zynna continued to watch quietly for a second more before she took a deep breath._

 _"This needs to stop," she said, which made him raise an eyebrow. "This whole operation. This little gang you're constructing. Put a stop to it, now." Neptu just watched her with a confused look on his face before he chuckled awkwardly._

 _"Zynna, you must be tired." he said as he waved her off. Just like he always did when she had something to say that bothered him. "Go and get some rest."_

 _"I'm fine," she replied. "Send all these people home, now. This is insane."_

 _"What is?" Zynna gulped at the dangerous tone with which he asked, but she wasn't going to stop now._

 _"This whole grandiose operation you're pretending to run," she said. "Stop trying to be some kind of saviour brother, it's not a good look. You're not a saviour, you're just a kid looking for revenge."_

 _"Excuse me?" Neptu demanded. Zynna felt fear but kept her feet planted firmly, not willing to budge._

 _"Stop pretending anything but Drakhosz matters to you," she said, making Neptu's eyes darken. "You don't blink an eye as you send these people off to near certain death, and you don't even pause to think if they report failure or loss of life on our end. How much until you realise this is foolish? What will it take for you to see we need to put a stop to this?"_

 _"People die in a war."_

 _"We're not at war!" Zynna shouted angrily. "We're just kids looking for a reason we lost our parents!"_

 _"I know the reason!" Neptu shouted back, slamming his hands down on the table. "Drakhosz! Demons! They took everything we had Zynna! Did you forget that?! Why are you going soft?!"_

 _"I'm not going soft!" Zynna replied. "I'm tired, Neptu! Tired of seeing our numbers dwindle with little success! Tired of seeing new conscripts treat you like a God, only to be sacked off!"_

 _"I'm not sacking anyone off, this is-!"_

 _"Then stop acting like these little hunts you orchestrate are anything but trying to find Drakhosz! Do you even care that people are losing their lives because of you?!"_

 _"Stop acting like this has been a colossal failure!" Neptu shouted, his anger clearly growing. "We've killed a dozen demons since we formed this group! Is that enough for you?!"_

 _"Not enough to justify the hundreds of lives you're going to end up throwing on the line if you don't stop!" Zynna yelled. After this, she took a deep breath. "Neptu, we don't need to do this. we can hunt Drakhosz just the two of us. Hell, we could go home. I miss home!" Neptu watched her angrily for a moment or two before he turned away from her, walking to the edge of the tent._

 _"There's no home for us to return too," he said. "We lost everything, remember? To him. To things like him. Am I suddenly evil for wanting them eradicated?"_

 _"Dharen sent word," Zynna replied solemnly. "New Avalon finished construction six months ago. There is a place for us to go back too, Neptu. He even said we could rebuild the mansion if we wanted. Please, let's just go home!"_

 _"I can't go back there."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because I haven't finished what I set out to do." With this, he looked over his shoulder at her, and Zynna gulped. He looked even angrier now. "If I go back there, I'll just be reminded. Of what happened. Of what he did. If you could honestly go back there and live a normal life, maybe you didn't love Mom and Dad like I did."_

 _"Neptu..." Zynna started, baffled he'd said such a thing. Did he really believe that?_

 _"Drakhosz, demons, he took everything from us." Neptu seethed as he whirled on her. "I'm disgusted that you even suggested that. How could you turn your backs on them? On Mom and Dad?"_

 _"I'm not!" Zynna said as tears threatened to fall. "I just want this to end!"_

 _"This'll end when demons are gone from the face of this planet," Neptu replied. "I have a duty as a Skylancer and a Devil Slayer, and so do you. If you want to run, you're a disgrace. To Mom and Dad, to Avalon, and to the generations before who fought and died for us to even have a chance at a normal life! How could my own sister think I'm going to far?! Are you really my sister?!"_

 _"I am!" Zynna cried. "I'm your sister who loves you! Who is terrified that you're wandering around the countryside murdering potentially innocent people and sending hundreds others to die! Please Neptu!"_

 _"...Potentially innocent?" Neptu asked in a low tone, Zynna to scared to even squeak a reply. "Potentially? No. They're all evil, every single one. And they deserve to die like dogs. I'll kill them all, Zynna. So other people don't suffer like we did. Is that what you want? For others to suffer?"_

 _"I want to go home," Zynna replied in a whisper. "I want my brother back. Is that too much to ask?"_

 _"Apparently it is," Neptu said as he turned his back on her again. "Leave me alone." Zynna stared at his back, anger and tears mixing together as she did her best to hold it in._

 _"I'll leave," she threatened. "I'll really do it, Neptu. I'll go without you. I want nothing to do with this place anymore."_

 _"Than go," he said callously. "No sibling of mine would abandon a mission like this." Zynna's eyes widened at this, heart breaking into two._

 _"Then I guess I'm no sister of yours," she said weakly. "Good luck, you God damn murderer." With this, she stormed out of the tent. She stormed right past Elizabeth and other hunters who'd heard the screaming. She stormed right out of the encampment and left the group altogether. She would never go back. Not to her brother, not to that mission._

 _She just wanted to go home._

* * *

The memories of the exchange haunted Neptu's mind as the shade's darkness began to consume him, probably to take him over.

"She was right, you know." The shade said. "You never did anything but send people to their death as you hunted Drakhosz on the side. So, perhaps you should die to bring peace to the hundreds of souls you send to the underworld."

 _He's right..._

"Don't worry Neptu, together we can take Drakhosz down. You won't have to worry about other people anymore. Not like you ever did anyway, though." He could feel the darkness, reaching over his body, but he could do nothing to stop it. Why should he? The shade was right. He'd selfishly sent hundreds of people both his and not to death because of something he suspected they could do. What else could he do but die to atone for that?

 _I should just fade away. I deserve it. I can't live with these lives bearing down on me for what I did..._

 _..._

 _I just want to die._

 _..._

 _"I want to hate you. I want to hate you like you did Drakhosz. But even still...I prayed. I prayed that you'd come home, that you'd stay safe."_

 _"You'll be okay, I know it."_

 _"I ain't hugging you. Good luck man. We're all with you."_

 _"Make sure you kick that infections ass for me, okay?"_

 _"Be safe. And come home, yeah?"_

 _"Don't make my trip here for nothing, yeah?"_

Neptu's eyes widened as voices rang deep in his mind, lighting up the darkness that began to consume

 _Zynna...Elizabeth...The Cross...Gin..._

 _The light began to grow brighter, turning into a flame as the darkness receded._

 _I'm sorry I tried to give up on you. I won't do it again._

The darkness receded off of his body, making the shade wince.

"What the hell is going on?" The shade demanded. "Are you still fighting me, Neptu?"

"...You're damn right I am." Neptu hissed. "I can't give up on this life yet." The shade just laughed at this.

"Right," he said. "And how do you plan on making up for all the lives ended by your hand."

"I don't." The shade raised an eyebrow at this, but Neptu just smirked at him and he regained his footing. "I intend to bear these sins the rest of my life. To live with them."

"And you think you're strong enough on your own to handle that?" The shade asked. Neptu laughed at this.

"Nope," he replied, looking himself in the eye. He looked deep into the shade's being, and he did indeed see all the sins he'd committed. The lives lost, the destruction caused. The tears shed.

"Thing is though, I'm not alone. I've got them. I've got my friends, my family. And if I have them, I'll bear these sins as long as I have too!" With this, the ground around them began to light up in a pentagram shape.

"What?!" The shade shouted. "Those characters...?! The Araham alphabet! When did you have time to write that ritual on the ground?!"

"While you tossed me around mocking me," Neptu replied as he tossed the shades arm off of his collar, causing it to stumble backwards into the sacraments area of effect. "Word of advice, me. Don't think you've won until your opponent is truly dead. A certain pink haired man and his daughter showed me that little trick."

"You bastard!" The shade shouted as the sacrament began to light up. "The only way this things work is...!"

"Is to accept what your demon represents," Neptu replied with a small smile. "To live with what you've done, just as I'll live with you caged inside me. I carry enough on my back already. I'll be able to shoulder you too."

"With the, The Sacrament of the Saving Light cast itself, lighting up the entire sphere.

 **I think living with yourself is a far enough lesson, don't you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed, leave a review! See ya next Friday (Hopefully lmao)**


	11. Bit of a Problem

**I'm just gonna shit out these last few chapters for this now that my mojo is back! I know probably no one is even reading this, but I don't care! I need the slot in my schedule open!**

 **Enjoy!**

It had been a while since Neptu, Elizabeth and Zynna had left for Zentopia, and every day made Gin even more worried than the last. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in him, but he knew this was a difficult situation. Not only that, but they still had the Anna situation to deal with. And that was going to be a big pain in their ass as well.

Speaking of the girl, things had remained relatively unchanged since he'd discovered that she was a Demon Lord takeover wizard, and that was just the way he wanted things to stay. The less that happened involving that girl the better. After all, she was a demon surrounded by people who would probably rather she was dead.

Sighing, Gin exited his room to start his morning. He greeted those that he saw on his way to the dining hall, hoping that The Cross was already there. Even before they all became aware of Anna's situation, the group stayed tight knit and relatively away from the other members of the guild. After all, nobody wanted to talk to Gin, and The Cross probably suffered that by association. Even still, staying together made him more comfortable. Reaching the dining hall, he spotted the others sitting with Anna, eating and talking. Quinn said something that made Anna laugh, Tristan roll his eyes and Abigail smile. It was odd, how comfy everyone looked. But maybe they always looked like that. He was kind of new to seeing them off the battlefield after all.

"Good morning Gin," Abigail greeted as he reached everyone. "Did you sleep well?" Gin shrugged.

"About as well as usual," he said. "How're you guys?"

"I feel kinda sick," Anna replied with a small frown. "My tummy hurts and my head does too."

"Does it?" Quinn asked, looking concerned. "How long have you felt sick?" Anna shrugged at this.

"A few days I guess," she said. "But it hasn't been bad so far."

"We should let her see a doctor," Abigail said. "Does anyone know if there's one in the guild?"

"There should be," Tristan replied. "We just have to find him That or we find Dharen, he can heal people right?" That was true. Dharen's magic allowed him to preform healing magic, so he was probably who the guild turned to in their time on need. Looking up, Gin scanned the dining hall to see if he could see the man. He didn't manage to find him, but he did see Xeros seated by himself at a bigger table, also enjoying his breakfast.

"I'll go ask Xeros where he is," Gin said as he made his way past everyone.

"Be careful," Tristan called sarcastically, making Gin roll his eyes. He ignored the stares he could feel as he walked up to the master, who saw him coming a mile away.

"Can I help you Gin?" He asked, putting his fork down.

"I was hoping you may of known where Dharen is," Gin replied as he pocketed his hands. "Anna is feeling sick and I want him to look at her." Xeros nodded at this, stretching his back.

"He headed out to town earlier this morning," he replied. "He was saying something about the gardeners in town ripping him off and giving him shitty seeds, so he went to deal with that. Knowing him, he may not be back until later. You can go and seek him out if you want." Nodding, Gin quickly made himself scarce. He didn't want to irritate the master with his presence. After all, he was on thin ice these days. Then again, when hadn't he?

"He said Dharen went out to town," he said as he reached The Cross again. "According to him we should probably go and find him."

"W-We don't have to do that!" Anna said, shaking her hands wildly. "I'm not that sick. You guys don't have to look out for me like this."

"Don't wanna hear it, little lady." Quinn said as he stood. "If we gotta go to town to get you checked out, then we go to town to get you checked out." Anna seemed surprised by this as Tristan and Abigail also stood. Soon after though, she smiled.

"Okay!" She said as she jumped to her feet. "Let's go!"

* * *

"C'mon you guys, you're so slow!" Gin just watched with a weak smile as the apparently sick girl ran far ahead of him and The Cross. How she claimed to be sick and somehow still had enough energy to bound around in front of them like that.

"She's somehow still full of energy, huh?" Abigail asked, speaking Gin's mind to the others.

"Don't let it fool you," Quinn said. "She's probably trying to hid it."

"What kid tried to hide how sick they are by bounding around recklessly?" Tristan demanded. Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied. "But I'm concerned about her powers, honestly. Maybe it has something to do with it." That hadn't occurred to Gin at all, and maybe it should have. Being the small girl that she was, Gin was unsure as to how her power might have been affecting her. Was she somehow different from him or Damien? He wasn't really sure.

"Don't talk about that," Abigail hissed. "It's not important right now. For all we now she's just nauseous."

"Why does everything have to be so stressful?" Tristan hissed irritably. "Neptu gone fighting for his life, us hiding a Demon Lord in a guild that hates them, on top of that we have one in the open we're ostracised for."

"Well when you put it that way we sound pretty stuck," Gin replied. "But let's just keep our smiles on our face for-?!"

Gin choked on his own sentence as he watched Anna collapse into the pavement, face down and unmoving.

"Anna!" He shouted, running to the girls side. He lifted her up and shifted her, looking for any sign of consciousness. So far all he could tell was that her face was flushed, and her breathing was heavy.

"What the hell happened?!" Tristan asked. "She looked okay a second ago! What is she sick with?!"

"We don't have time to argue about this!" Abigail shouted as she stood up. "Gin, carry her! We'll run to find Dharen!" The Cross split up and ran different directions away from Gin as he ran down the main street cradling the girl in his arms.

"Don't worry Anna," he hissed. "We'll get you some help. Dharen's around here somewhere, and he's a doctor so you'll be okay!" No matter where Gin looked or shouted for Dharen, the man seemed to have disappeared. He didn't know if any of the others had found him yet, but he assumed they'd contact him if they had.

"Hello boy," A new voice said. Gin growled and looked over to find Mortavius standing there, his face twisted into a grin.

"Don't start with me," Gin hissed. "I'm busy."

"Actually if I were you I'd put the girl down," Mortavius replied. "This is getting dangerous." Gin made a face as he doubled back to stare at the Demon Lord.

"What did you say?" He demanded. Mortavius just gestured to Anna, and Gin looked down, his eyes widening. Anna's form was glowing black, a magical power pulsating from her body. Each pule grew in strength, other people nearby taking notice of the pair.

"What was it I always told you, Gin?" Mortavius asked. Gin stared down at Anna, unwilling to reply.

That was, of course, until the girls eyes snapped open, revealing a deep blood red colour.

"Oh, right. A saying as old as time. Bloodshed is inevitable."

* * *

An explosions sounding off echoed all throughout New Avalon, causing Quinn to trip and land on his face, He could have spent all the time in the world cursing about the blood now dripping from his nose, but clearly he had more important things to worry about. Quickly getting back to his feet, Quinn activated his telepathy and connected to the others.

"What the hell was that?!" He demanded as people ran past him, away from the blast.

 _"No idea!"_ Tristan replied. _"Gin, you there?! Gin!"_

 _"He went that direction,"_ Abigail said. _"Something happened. Let's go!"_ All three severed the connection and ran in the direction the explosion had come from, hoping that they didn't find something horrific when they got there. It was a little difficult for Quinn to make it there through the crowds of people running the opposite way, but he had to find this source of the explosions.

And soon, he did.

In an open clearing of the city, Gin was sitting up in the middle of a bunch of debris and flames. He was staring ahead in shock, and Quinn quickly ran to his side.

"Gin!" He shouted. "Gin! What happened?! Where's Anna?!" Gin was silent for a moment, before he eventually gestured up into the sky. Quinn followed his gaze, and his eyes widened.

Flying above them with leathery black wings spread from its back, was a woman. The form and overall look of the woman was a mixture of both Anna and the demon she had transformed into. She was a little shorter thanks to Anna's age, but she still radiated raw power. Instead of donning armour like many other Demon Lords, the woman was wearing a dark black robes lined with red, the same shade as her lips. Her eyes also radiated a deep red colour from underneath the hood, and in her hands she controlled a ball of what Gin hoped was just cherry flavoured water. Gin watched as the woman aimed the ball, throwing it high over the forest. After she had done this, he watched as she bellowed an angry roar, firing off blasts of dark magic every which way. Truly, it was a horrific sight.

"Please don't tell me that's Anna," Quinn whispered weakly.

"Sorry to disappoint then," Gin replied. "But that's her alright."

"What the hell happened over here Gin?!" This question from Tristan signified the arrival of the other two as they rushed over, both looked worried and frantic. "Why did Anna transform?!"

"I-I don't know!" Gin shouted back, also looked disoriented. "She was in my arms and then all of a sudden she started to radiate magic before she transformed!"

"Shit," Tristan hissed as he looked up at the demon as it fired of blasts of magic. "What do we do?"

"Contain her," Abigail replied as she cracked her neck, face growing serious. "If she does anymore damage, we'll need to make New New Avalon. And we won't be able to explain that to Xeros or Neptu." Quinn agreed with that at least. The thought of Xeros growing aware of Anna's power terrified him, but it was inevitable at this point. After all, she was tearing a hole through the city he protected. But that could come later.

"Cast Divine Territory, Tristan." He said, the holy blade Dyrnwyn igniting in his hand. "We need to take this girl down, and now."

"Don't kill her, moron." Tristan said, bringing his hands up to pray. Nodding, Quinn rushed forth as the dome of Divine Territory encapsulated the fight, sealing Anna inside with them.

"Hey, Anna!" He called. The demon turned to face her, her blood red eyes regarding him coldly. Like one would a piece of meat. "Temper tantrums aren't cute, so you'd better calm down!" If the demon could talk, it didn't respond. It brought up one hand to block the strike from Dyrnwyn, clanging off of her hand like he'd struck steel. The woman raised a hand, preparing to blast him with magic.

"Anna's magic doesn't work!" Tristan called, making Quinn smirk. That should cancel the attack.

It didn't.

Quinn gasped in surprise as he was thrown from the sky and back into the pavement by the blast, blood spurting from his mouth.

"What the hell, Tristan!" Quinn shouted as he stood. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose now, and overall this day was horrific. "I thought you cancelled her magic!"

"I did!" Tristan shouted back, looking beyond irritated. "Don't ask me why it didn't work!"

"It's because it's not Anna!" Gin shouted from the back of the fight. "She's not in control right now, so Divine Territory didn't cut anything off!"

"But it's still her takeover!" Tristan called back.

"Yeah but she didn't initiate it! Call the Demon Lord's name!" Tristan rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same and attempted to speak again. For some reason though, he just hung his mouth open like he was expecting someone to toss food into it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Abigail shouted. "Say something, you moron!" Tristan looked a little flustered as he tried to shut his mouth, but it just kept hanging open.

"I'd really rather you did not do that, Tristan." A new voice said. Eyes wide, Quinn looked up at the demon in the sky, as she had been the one to speak. She had lowered herself down a little bit to speak, regarding Tristan coldly. "It is in Anna's best interest that you not step in right now."

"What do you mean?" Quinn demanded, not lowering Dyrnwyn in the slightest. "What are you doing?"

"Saving her life," the woman replied. "I am Quinxotic, The Blood Priestess. Know this, Demon Hunters. This girls life is in my hands. I care for no one but her. Come after me, and I will ensure you die by my hands. Is that clear? release this dome of magic, and allow me to run free. If you do not, Anna will die."

"Give us more to go off of then that!" Gin said. "Why are you doing this?! These people don't deserve it!"

"I am not targeting anyone in particular," Quinxotic said. "Although I do admit I may have caused collateral damage when I released myself. Now, the dome?" No one spoke for a moment, all four members of The Hollows exchanging looks. After a few nods, Tristan managed a groan even with his mouth hanging open. Divine Territory dispelled around them, allowing Quinxotic to burst free of the city and fly into the sky. She continued to blast off magic at anything she could, and every which way. The remaining hunters could do no more then watch as she continued her rampage.

"What was she talking about?" Abigail asked weakly as they watched. "How is she helping Anna?"

"We didn't get to that part of her explanation," Tristan replied as he massaged his jaw. "That was so weird. It was like every blood vessel in my jaw forced me to keep it open so I couldn't voice a command. I gotta make sure I can use that without speaking."

"We need to come up with some sort of plan," Gin said. "If we let her continue like this, then-"

"Hey! You guys!" All four present turned and watched as Dharen ran up to them, looking just as confused and worried as they felt. "What the hell is going on?! What's that demon in the sky?!"

"Anna," Quinn replied, shocking Dharen thoroughly. "Apparently we've got a demon problem."

"Seriously?" He asked. "I can't believe we let that girl infiltrate us so deeply. What's she trying to do?"

"We don't know," Abigail replied as she crossed her arms. "But from what the demon herself said, she's trying to save Anna's life."

"From what?!" Dharen demanded.

Of that, nobody really had any clue.

* * *

Amid the forest near New Avalon, the ball of blood Quinxotic had thrown was working it's magic upon the animals inside. All over the forest foxes, bugs, fish, wolves, bears and anything else with blood in their system dropped dead, their blood forcefully leaving their system and flying up into the sky. The blood merged with the blood ball that Quinxotic had created, making it known to anyone watching that she was to blame. One after another they dropped death as their bodies lost almost all of their blood to the Priestess.

Somewhere within the chaos, a trio of three were running towards the city.

"This is frigging creepy," Zynna Skylancer said as they regarded the dead bodies lying around. "Right when we'd just made it back to the mansion, we here explosions. But, this? This is messed up."

"Don't look at it too much," Elizabeth said with her eyes on the sky. "It looks like a demon is too blame."

"Is it your friend?" Zynna asked.

"Don't even go there," Neptu Skylancer said, looking back towards his sister. "Gin can't drain the blood out of living things, so this is't him. It's a different one entirely. And from the looks of it, this is an indiscriminate attack."

"So it was good that I put a charm up to protect us from it, then." Elizabeth reasoned as they ran. Jumping a log, Neptu frowned and looked back towards New Avalon, unsure as to what to think. They leave for little over a week, and all of a sudden a demon attacks? Why? And who?

No matter what it was, it was clear that they needed to be stopped, before New Avalon met the same fate at it's predecessor before it.

 **Probably only one more chapter for Homecoming! I can definitely squeeze everything left into one chapter. Might be extra long, but I've already left this story for too long anyway. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	12. A New Beginning

**And here we are with the final chapter! After how long?! Who knows. But it's here, so rejoice! Also I lied. Probably going to be a regular sized chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Quinn really had no idea what it was they were supposed to do here. Quinxotic was still losing her mind above them, blasting at anything she could get her claws on.

"So what do we do?!" Dharen asked. "She's going to blow the city away!"

"We can't hurt her," Abigail said, crossing her arms. "It's still that little girl."

"Well what are we supposed to do to stop her?!" He demanded. "At this rate New Avalon will be destroyed!"

"We could just let her do her go off," Tristan replied as he watched the blasts up above. "If she really is trying to save Anna, then maybe-"

"What happened to you guys?!" Dharen demanded. "You used to be Demon Hunters! You're supposed to protect people from stuff like this! What happened?!" The members of The Cross stared at the man curiously, all eyes eventually turning to Gin himself. Gin was still watching the chaos with a small frown on his face, unsure as to what to say. From what Quinxotic herself had said, this wasn't about sowing destruction. But, what else were they supposed to believe? They hadn't even been given a full understanding of the situation.

"We can't just attack a little girl because the demon inside her is destroying stuff," he said. "You remember how Anna was before this Dharen. We can't kill her."

"Well...Surely we can stop her, can't we?!"

"What if that means Anna loses her life?" Quinn asked, sitting cross legged on the ground. "Can we justify stopping her?"

"Sure we can! Other people are going to lose their lives too at this rate!" Dharen gestured broadly around them at this. "Look at the chaos! Surely someone is dying right now!" Gin really didn't know what to do. He had absolutely no idea how they were supposed to save the city and Anna at the same time. But Dharen was right. If they didn't do something, than they'd lose more lives in the city itself. Finally coming to something of a conclusion, Gin stood.

"Let me try and talk to her," he said. He raised his hand, activating his own takeover. It wasn't something he'd done purposefully many times, but for now he had no option. "Maybe I can figure out what she's after." Ignoring everyone's else's concerns as they tried to voice them, Gin took off into the air and flew towards Quinxotic, who was still blasting things without a care.

 _"Is this the best you could come up with boy?"_ Mortavius demanded from inside his own head. _"I told you, bloodshed is inevitable."_

"Perhaps," Gin replied. "But that doesn't mean it needs to happen every time there's a problem." There was silence for a moment before Mortavius laughed.

 _"Perhaps not. Perhaps not."_ The demon spoke no more as Gin reached the woman above, who turned to look at him as he approached.

"What did I tell you?" She demanded. "Do not attempt to stop me, or Anna is in grave danger."

"You'll have to give us more to go on than that," Gin replied with a weak smile. He hoped that his flying up here without looking for a fight would prevent one, but who could say for sure. "After all, you might be hurting people doing this."

"And I already told you I don't give a damn," Quinxotic replied as she prepared another volley. "I need to save this girl, or else she'll die."

"Why do you care so much?" Gin asked, causing the demon to pause. "I've never met a Demon Lord that seemed actually invested in their takeover wizard. Is Anna different?"

"...Not in any particular sense, no." Quinxotic replied. "She's human, just like you or any of the other Demon Lord takeovers. But I know what happens to your kind after you die. I know what becomes of your soul once you've passed." Gin's stomach turned at this.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked. Quinxotic narrowed her eyes.

"No Demon Lord takeover wizard gets an easy afterlife experience," Quinxotic said and raised a hand to press it to her own shoulder. "And I will not let a little girl go to that place."

Gin didn't know what to say. Everything that had just been said was new and foreign information to him. If she was telling the truth, that did indeed sound less than ideal. But was she lying just to get him to leave her alone?

"Is that true?" He asked weakly. "What happens when a Demon Lord takeover dies? Where do we go?" Quinxotic turned her back on him.

"I've already said too much," she replied. "Should I say more I would break one of the Three Laws. No, if you would, please allow me to continue."

"Wait!" Gin shouted, lashing out to grab the woman's shoulder. She was cold to the touch, but Gin didn't back off. "You said Anna's life was in danger. How? What's going to happen?"

"I don't have enough time to explain it to you," She hissed, forcing his hand away. "Anna cannot hold my takeover for long. If I do not expunge enough during this time-"

Quinxotic was cut off by a blast of bright purple flame. It caught the woman on fire and caused her to scream, writhing in the air.

 _Purple fire?! Oh shit..._

Looking down to the ground, Gin found what he was looking for soon enough. Standing on the street down below was Neptu, Elizabeth and Zynna. Without another word he sped towards them and landed in front of them.

"Good to see you, Gin." Neptu said as he stretched. "What's the situation?"

"Give us a rundown," Elizabeth said, also preparing her magic. Gin was much to full of different emotions to respond right away, so he took a moment to collect himself.

"As glad as I am to see you're okay, this isn't the time for a counterattack." He said, pointing up to Quinxotic. The flames had since gone out, and the demon was watching them angrily. "That's a little girl up there."

"Doesn't look like one to me," Zynna said, her arms glowing with her own magic. However, this caught Neptu and Elizabeth's attention.

"Repeat that?" Neptu asked. So Gin did. He explained in full the situation with Anna, and what had happened since the trio had left for Zentopia. He left nothing out, hoping he could explain as much as he could in order to calm them. After hearing what he had to say the group had fallen silent, not sure what to say.

"Fuck sake," Zynna said as she crossed her arms.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Elizabeth asked. "If she needs to do this to save Anna's life, why couldn't she wait until later?"

"I don't know," Gin replied earnestly. "But I don't want to hurt her if that is the case. And i don't think you want to either Neptu." The man in question was silent at this, taking a deep breath.

"Thank the Lord this happened after I met you, Gin." He said. "Otherwise that girl would die here and now." Gin didn't doubt that at all, but it was good to see Neptu wouldn't attack.

"I guess she's to blame for all the dead wildlife in the forest," Zynna said, making Gin raise an eyebrow. What was she talking about?

"There's a bunch of dead animals in the forest," Elizabeth explained, seeing the look on his face. "Drained of their blood, all of it going towards a ball in the sky."

 _"That would be Quinxotic's doing alright,"_ Mortavius said. _"If she's doing that, than I'd get ready boy. Things are about to get messy."_

 _What does that mean?_

 _"It means she's about to detonate a blood bomb above the city. Oh look, there goes the ball now."_

Looking up, Gin watched as a massive floating ball of blood, the very same she'd thrown over the forest earlier, floating back. It went right for the demon, who took it in her hands and began to compress it. It got smaller and smaller, so much so until it was the size of a baseball. When he looked at it, Gin's hair stood up on end.

"Get down," he said weakly.

"Huh?" Zynna asked.

"Get down!" He shouted again. Turning, he tackled all of them to the ground, covering them with his wings. He spared a thought to hope that The Cross had done the same, before his back got hot.

 _BOOM!_

The explosion rocked the ground underneath them, and Gin heard the horrific sound of blood splattering all over the place. After the explosion had finished, He looked up weakly.

The entire city had been coated in blood. Anything in the way of the blood was blown backwards by the sheer force presented by the blast. Turning, he saw that the area directly beneath Quinxotic had been hit the hardest. Some of it looked totally razed, save for the blood burnt into the ground.

"What the hell..." Zynna whispered. "T-There's so much blood."

"I think I'm gong to hurl," Elizabeth threatened. Not wanting to be covered in puke as well, Gin quickly stood and allowed the group to stand. As he did so, Quinxotic floated over to them. She landed on the ground nearby, and watched them quietly.

"She's safe, for now." She announced. "If you care about this girl, perhaps you can help me."

Before anyone could voice a question, she was gone. The demonic features had disappeared from Anna, and she collapsed to the ground without a word. Not wasting any time, Gin rushed to the girls side and lifted her gently, looking at her face. She was no longer flushed and breathing heavy, instead looking like a child having a nap.

"What in the actually hell just happened?" Neptu demanded. "How're we supposed to explain this to Xeros and everyone else?"

How indeed.

* * *

It had been hours since Dharen and other guild doctors took Anna into the infirmary, everyone else waiting outside quietly. The hours dragged on endlessly in the silence, no one knowing what to say. The group consisted of Neptu, Gin and The Cross one side of the hall, while Zynna, Hyperion and Xeros waited on the other. Save for a few words spoken between them there was little sound.

Well, after The Cross hugged Neptu half to death.

"Get off me!" The man cried as his former subordinates crushed him with hugs, Elizabeth just watching with a smile. He knew they were excited to see him, but this was ridiculous.

"It's been the only good news today!" Quinn shouted with a laugh as he gave Neptu a noogie. "So the priests or whatever were able to save you?"

"That's Neptu for ya," Tristan said as he punched the man in the arm. "Letting some monster overtake you isn't like you."

"I know you'd win," Abigail said with a smile, being the only one actually hugging him now. Forcing a smile out, Neptu thought back to what had happened at Zentopia. From what the Mother and Mesa had told him, he'd successfully cast the sealing circle and sealed away The Devil Slaying magics abomination inside of himself. From now on, whenever he summoned his magic, it would go through a barrier that purified it and prevented another infection. Which essentially meant he was no longer in danger from himself.

But of course, he came back and his friends had turned the entire city and guild upside down with their shenanigans.

"You all do realise," Xeros said from the other side of the hall. "That there is no way Anna can stay here anymore."

"And why not?" Quinn demanded, releasing Neptu. "If we can pinpoint whats wrong with her-"

"It won't help," Xeros replied. "She's destroyed a portion of New Avalon, and now the entire guild knows what she is. She can't stay here, for her own good." Neptu didn't like to hear it, but the man made some good points. After all, Gin was already pushing boundaries by being here. Now Anna? Not a chance.

"We should wait to see what the problem is," Zynna said. "After all, maybe we can help her in some way. From what Gin said, maybe the demon didn't want to do this."

"Let us hope," Hyperion said. "I don't want to throw such a girl out after she finally found another home." That was what worried Neptu the most. Anna had been homeless prior to this, according to the others. Could they really justify throwing such a girl out? A girl who was apparently in danger? He wasn't sure.

After what felt like forever, the infirmaries door opened, revealing Dharen.

"She's stable for now," He said, making everyone sigh in relief. "But I think you guys wanna see this." Confused but curious, Neptu and the others made their way into the infirmary, seeing Anna laying in the bed they had prepared for her. Several of the other doctors looked downtrodden, but he didn't know why. Was something wrong. Dharen took his spot in front of the group, pocketing his hands.

"For all intents and purposes, Anna is okay for now." He said. "But, there's just a small caveat to her condition."

"Which is?" Elizabeth asked. Dharen looked at everyone individually, then Anna, then sighed.

"Anna suffers from ECDS," he said. "Also known as Ether-nano Containment Deficiency Syndrome. For the uninitiated, that means that her little body has to much magic power. So much so to the point that it makes her grievously ill."

"ECDS?" Xeros demanded. "But most suffers of that don't survive very long. They usually die in their opening years." Dharen nodded.

"Of course," he said. "With only a few exceptions, most sufferers end up like that. Anna is different. After all, she's got another powerful consciousness inside her body..."

It was at this point that the group came to truly understand what had happened in New Avalon that morning.

"Are you saying," Zynna said, "that Quinxotic going rampant in town just now was to save Anna?"

"Just like she said, yes." Dharen sad as he turned to the girl. "In fact, I'd wager that Quinxotic is the only reason Anna suffers from ECDS in the first place. Her body doesn't seem inherently strong or powerful, so the amount of magic created by Quinxotic passively existing is too much for her body to handle. So it's likely that, in order to save the takeover wizard she chose, Quinxotic has to randomly expel magic power when it gets to much for Anna to bare. Gin, you said she collapsed in town earlier?"

"Yeah, she did." Gin replied quietly. "She just dropped." Dharen nodded.

"It's likely that ECDS overwhelmed her in that moment," he said. "And, in order to save her, Quinxotic had to expel a massive amount of magic in the middle of New Avalon to save her. If she didn't, Anna would've died."

Silence fell upon the group once more, no one knowing what to say. Quinxotic had indeed been trying to save Anna, but at the cost of all that damage to the city. What were they supposed to do?

"We can't release her, Master." Hyperion said, being the first one to speak up. "If we do, this cycle will continue until someone kills her." Xeros was silent at this, watching Anna's still form.

"If she's here," Neptu said, hoping he could reason with the man. "Than We can train her to use her magic. That helps right Dharen?"

"Biggest cure actually," Dharen agreed. "ECDS sufferers either die or their body grows accustomed to and can handle the massive amount of magic in possesses."

"So she needs to stay here," Gin agreed. "And we can help her if she does." Xeros still didn't say anything, which was really stressing Neptu out. After a while, a knock at the door silenced everyone.

"Come in," Dharen said. Another member of the guild poked their head in.

"H-Hey," he said as he took note of who exactly was in the room. "I just figured that Master Xeros would want to know that no casualties were reported in New Avalon. Everyone is okay."

Another bout of silence came over the room as the guild member disappeared, leaving the group by themselves again. Xeros looked up at everyone.

"I get the feeling you all think I'm heartless," he said. "If this is Anna's condition, I would be truly despicable if I tossed her out on the street."

"So...?" Quinn asked. Xeros rolled his eyes and made for the door.

"She can stay," he said, making everyone smile. "Gin, I entrust her to you. Help her control her power, and Neptu and the rest of you help anyway that you can. Is that clear?" Neptu smiled widely at this, the mood in the room lifting considerably.

"Yes sir!" They all shouted happily.

* * *

"Gin look! Gin look! I'm flying!" Gin watched with a smile from the ground as the girl, who was in her takeover, floated above him. It had been another week since the incident in New Avalon, and things were finally starting to look up. Anna had started her training, and so far things were looking good. The attempted takeovers day in and day out prevented ECDS from overwhelming her body, and thus prevented Quinxotic was showing up again. Neptu had saved himself from his own magic, and he and The Cross helped him look after Anna as well. Maybe things would finally start to slow down for him.

"Looking good, boy." Mortavius said as he appeared next to Gin. He didn't bother sparing the man a look as he listened to Anna cry out with joy as she flew around ten feet off the ground.

"You were wrong," he said. "No bloodshed came out of what happened to Anna."

"I never claimed it had anything to do with Anna," Mortavius replied. "I'm just saying it's inevitable."

"Yeah yeah. Why do you keep showing up so much now anyway?"

"What can I say? I liked the way Xisplate tortured his own takeover wizard. Coming to think of it, Gin hoped that Fairy Tail was doing okay. Maybe he should send them a message or something, see if they were well. After all without them he'd probably be dead now.

"Gin! Gin!" Jumping a bit, Gin turned and watched as Neptu and The Cross sprinted over to him, a newspaper in hand.

"Hey guys," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Y-You need to see this!" Neptu shouted, throwing the paper into Gin's lap. Making a face, he picked it up.

His breath hitched in his throat at the cover title.

 _ **FAIRY TAIL WIZARD NASHI DRAGNEEL DEAD AT 17, DARK GUILD SUSPECTED TO BE THE CULPRITS.**_

"W-What?" He asked weakly. Nobody spoke for a moment, no knowing what to say. Finally, Mortavius laughed.

"What did I say?" He asked. "Bloodshed is inevitable."

 **And that concludes Homecoming of a Devil! This story took way longer than it should have to get out, and I apologise for that. But now I can finally stop worrying about it. I sincerely hoped you guys enjoyed my first side story to 2nd Generation, and I hope you enjoy any more that may come. I'll see you guys back on the main story!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
